Where Is Your Boy Tonight?
by EmoNekoNinja
Summary: My name is Patrick. This is is a story about how I join a band, get a sexy boyfriend named Pete, and get sexually harassed by my mother's fiance. So click that little title button and find out how it all hits the fan, chapter by chapter. Peterick SLASH
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town._

_When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget  
that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you (for you, so...)_

_You need him. I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him._

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town._

_Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you... but for the meantime I'll sport my  
brand new fashion of waking up with pants on at 4:00 in the afternoon._

_You need him. I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him._

_1-2-3-4!_

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town._

_(won't find out) he won't find out  
(won't find out) he won't find out_

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town._

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. (he won't find out)  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Pretty and Punk

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking off that stage tonight  


I know what you're thinking  


"He stands alone because he's high on himself"  


But if you only knew..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

' I'm only 15, FIFTEEN!' I repeated over and over in my mind. My eyes were closed and I dreaded the fact that I had to open them again because he will be there. And no, if you're thinking about Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter then you've got the wrong point of view.

Sighing I opened my eyes to see him again. This time up close, and I mean like right next to me. I squeaked in surprise but I don't think he noticed. We stood there, not really saying anything and all I could do was stare in to his eyes. I could sense all the emotion held deep within those olive colored orbs.

My eyes drifted downward, past his soft cheek bones and his deep neck line. I couldn't lie, he was very good looking. And I mean good like he was a fallen angel that had crash landed into this flame engulfed pit of hell.

I had a sudden urge to rap my arms around his thin, lean frame and hold him close, as if to save and protect him from this crappie place we call home.

My thoughts on my wish-educed future ceased when I heard him calling me and obstructing my vision of his well toned body.

" Hey, uh….Buddy? You ok?" He asked me. All I could think about now was how great his voice sounded with his….well everything!

I blinked and realized I was starring at him. 'Omg, I was probably starring at him for a hole ten minutes!!' I thought, ' I might as well be a stalker!!'

" Oh, uh… yeah," I said with a sheepish smile on my face, " just daydreaming…."

He smiled back at me. 'Lĕ GASP!' I thought, ' I made him SMILE!!' I swear, if he wasn't standing like, two feet away from me I would have of busted a move.

"Oh, really? It must have of been something good, you had a small smile on your face. I think you look nicer when you smile, it brings out the deep blue in your eyes."

'He noticed my eye color?! Whoa!' I thought as I tried to keep the blood from rushing to my face but, alas, I suck at every thing.

"You also look more cute when you blush," He continued.

From scarlet to maroon in under ten seconds! Wow! A new record!

I used my super cool 'Not-Moving-my-Head-but-Moving-My-Eyes' move to see if there was something I could change the subject to and fast when I saw the book he was holding.

"Um," I stammered, "W-would you like to p-purchase that bo-book?"

I guess he didn't remember where he was or what he was doing because he jumped back a hole mila-inch in shock. What? Mila-inch is so totally a word…..go look it up!

"Y-yeah, I want to get this book called 'Twilight' here, because all my friends are obsessed with it and wont shut the fuck up about it, ya know? I told them that if I read the book they had to stop talking about it and so, here I am!" He said while doing cute hand motions to empathize his point.

"Oooh! Twilight? I read that series. Their freaking awesome, I guaranty it!" I said while giving him a thumbs up.

The guy was taking out the twenty some odd dollars to pay for his book when I did that. " Your guaranty, huh?" He took my hand that was in the thumbs up mode and put his hand with the money in it and lingered there. I could feel his body sending warmth to mine threw our hands. "Well, I'll take your word for it."

He took his hand back but the money stayed. He then grabbed his book and walked out the front door of the Barns and Noble bookstore.

As I watched him leave I couldn't help but think about how great his ass- COUGH-COUGH…UHHH, I um …I mean legs! Yes, his legs. I couldn't help but think about how great his legs looked in those jeans. They hugged him in allthe right places.

I sighed. 'what am I thinking?!' I thought, ' I could never get I guy like him….and I'm not even gay!!…..well…..maybe….Oh who am I kidding!! Im a full blown hom-….whoa…HAHA! I said 'blown' HAHAH!!'

I started to giggle aloud, which in turn caught a few weary glances. I just shrugged them off and when to help my next customer.

"Hello, thank you for shopping at Barns and Noble. I hope you found what you were looking for..?" I said with a cheery smile on my face.

This guy was a little taller then the other guy. He had short curly brown hair and his face was more pointed then a usual person would have their face. I think I've seen him before….his names…Joe or something like that.

"Yeah, well not really, but yeah I hope so……" He said to me, rambling.

I stared. 'WTF? Haha….Where's The Fun?…' but seriously… is he high on something I don't know about?

He noticed my confusion and explained. "Well, its just that me and a friend of mine our starting a band and we need a drummer and I'm just telling people who I think would look great in our band…and yeah.."

A band? Drums? Mountain Dew? MARSHMELLOW? All these questions were swimming in my head. " uh, yeah. I kind of know how to play some things…."

He smiled ear to ear, "That's great!" Then he grabbed one of my arms and wrote down an address with a mini sharpie that was once connected to his belt loop. "There! Come by any time and audition for the spot! I'm positive you'll make it."

When our skin touched I felt….nothing. Not like the other guy.' I'm thinking to much about him! STOP!'

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be there." I said

He smiled again, "By the way, I'm Joe!" He called out to me right before he walked out the door.

"Cool! Im Patrick!" I yelled back. "See you soon Joe!"

'I REALLY hope I can play the drums!'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was terrified and would you mind if I 

  
sat next to you and watched you smile

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"HEY RAMROD!!" I herd one of my friends call me from across Barns and Noble. It was past closing and we were just cleaning up to end our shifts.

"Hey Molly. Do you have to be so loud?" I asked. I mean, she all but screamed one of many nicknames.

Molly blinked and looked at me as if I just said Casey Calvert just died all over again.

"WTF Jail Bait! I'm always loud, don't you know me?!" She cried, fake tears streaming down her face.

Just to let you know, Molly is like the most pervy of my many friends. I've come to a conclusion that she has a disease to be freakishly random at the completely wrong times.

A.D.H.D. I swear….

"What are you guys talking about?" A voice from behind me stopped my train of thought. I turned and saw Summer, friend number 2.

Now Summer was the complete opposite of Molly….well, before she even met Molly that is….Back in the day, Summer was one of those innocent church going girls. Then In came Molly! In less the 24 hours Summer was a new person. A Newly converted Emo Kid who listened to My Chemical Romance and Hawthorne Heights.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all….." Molly said. Oh Gawd. She had that look on her face again. You know the one were she turns in to 'Super-Perv!'

Before I could even think about moving she left as if a homophobe just burned he Slash picture stash.

"MOLLY!!" I yelled, "We need to get going! Mr. Susuki-Mitsubishi-Handa-Toyota-Sprint-Verizon-Google-HP Computer program will have your none-existent dick on a platter if you spend the night in a pile of manga again!!"

HAHA, our boss is Japanese and his name is like impossible to pronounce so we call him Japanese things to be funny.

"Ok, that happened ONCE!! ONCE I SAY!!" Molly cried.

"That's a disturbing image," Summer joined in from my side.

I made a face, "Ew! Well, yeah if you think about it like That!"

Molly's evil laughter could be heard threw out all of Barns and Noble. That crapy 'Muhahah' shit.

Gayy.

"Hey, Summer? How's 'bout we ditch molly and go to Starbucks?" I asked her. Molly can be scary at times.

Summer brightened up visibly. "Hells Yeah!" and she ran out the door. I smiled and followed her out. I turned around to face the door and I locked it totally forgetting about Molly. Oh well.

"TO STARBUCKS!!" I cried and ran ahead of Summer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So many kids but I only see you

  
And I don't think you notice me

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" OMIGAWD THIS BROWNIE IS A CLUSTER-FUCK OF HAPPINESS!!" I cried holding my beloved cluster-fuck in my hand.

Summer must have thought that was hilarious because she cracked up laughing.

"I told you Starbucks has he BEST brownies!" She said in-between laughs.

I held my brownie close to me and pretended I was leaving it, like those people had to when they only let 'women and children' on the life boats first at the sinking of Titanic.

Summer straitened up and checked her black razor cell-phone for the time. "Hey Patty, we need to get going. Its almost nine in the after noon."

I stopped mid-standing up and blinked. "Holy crap, Panic At The Disco!!"

She looked at me and blinked. Twice. Three times? "OH!" she gasped.

Reeeetaaaarrrrd……..

"Yeah….." I said trying to start a conversation again as we started to walk home.

Summer walked up in front of we and started to walk backwards, still facing me. "Patrick, what time do you need me to pick you up to go to school?"

I thought about it, then smiled. "4 o'clock in the fucking morning."

She smiled and laughed. "The Used!!"

I laughed along with her. "We have problems, I swear." I said.

"Yeah, but mostly Molly so were okay!"

I stopped dead, frozen to the spot. Summer stopped too after she noticed I wasn't following her any more.

"Patrick what is it??" She asked, concern filling her eyes.

"We left Molly in Barns and Noble!!" I cried.

Summer just shrugged. "So? She'll leave soon…"

I shook my head. " I accidentally locked her in!!" I said waving my arms around like a lunatic or something.

Summer just shrugged again. "She'll either live with it or murder the doors to get out. We do have school tomorrow. She'll be there."

'Well' I thought, ' it is Molly….'

As we started walking again, I started to get more and more depressed. Once I step foot in that house, it all turns to crap. My mom has this new boyfriend, named Frank, and every time I see him I just want to throw up. You now when you see some one and you instantly know that their like, a serial rapist or something? Well, that's Frank. He's not a rapist…or at least I hope not, but he just makes me sick to my stomach.

I noticed we were at my walkway when Summer's phones suddenly started to play the remix of 'Milkshake' by Good Night Nurse.

"Nice." I said to her. She changes her ring tone like she changes ….her ring tone! Not often.

" I know, right? But I've got to change it because my mom throws a shit-fit when she hears it. Oooh, speak of the devil." Summer flipped open her phone and answered. "Hello? Hey mom….Yes! I'm going to change it! I swear! …..what?! YELLOW?! No, I said Green. Mom. GREEN. My bedroom can NOT be yellow!! THE WHOLE THING?! WHAT!? Hold on, I am on my way……WELL STOP PAINTING IT YELLOW THEN! Okay! Bye!" She flipped her phone shut with an angered slap.

" Your mom thought yellow would look better?" I asked in mono-tone.

"My mom thought yellow would look better…" She replied back, same tone. "Ok, I gotta go. Room's being defiled and im just standing here. Peace homie." She came me the Peace and Love sign with her fingers and left to her house, leaving me to my Dewm. Yes, Dewm……. Hello? Dictionary people!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well I've seen your boyfriend 

  
and I don't think he treats you right

  
But that's none of my business is it?  


**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I started to run up my creaky stair case as soon as I opened the door.

" HeyMomNotHungryGunnaGoToSleepTalkToYouLatterLoveYouBye!" I said all in one word.

"Patrick! Get back down here and eat your dinner! Frank made the green beans and their delicious!" My mother cried.

'Ugg……' I thought. 'Frank dose everything!'

I turned and walked in the kitchen. There was Frank, sitting at the head of the table, or the foot, whichever, acting like he was the shit.

"Heya, Patrick," He said to me with a smirk on his face, "We've been waiting for an hour. What have you been up to?"

"YOUR NOT THE SHIT YOU KNOW, OTHER PEOPLE TRY!!" I yelled and ran back up the stairs while Frank was crying his eyes out.

**XXXXXX**- Wait I'm totally kidding.

Here's what really happened……

Frank was sitting at the table, eating his own dinner and smiled at me. "Heya, Patrick. We've been waiting for an hour. What have you been up to?"

I glared at him. What? He's a huge buff dude! He could take me to Arizona, kill me, then stuff my lifeless body in a closet some were next to a floral print shirt for all I know!!

"Um, actually mom, I'm full. Me and Summer got Starbucks on our way home. I'm just going to go to sleep." I told her.

It wasn't a complete lie. We did go to said Starbucks, but I was starving. That cluster-fuck of a brownie just didn't fill me up.

"Are you sure dear? Starbucks is only so much." Damn. My mom always calls me on my bluffs.

"Really mom. I'm fine. Just tired." She looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Okay Patrick, Night. Sleep well, alright?" I hugged my mom. She worries to much.

Suddenly, I had the urge to throw up.

"Night Pat." Frank said.

'Pat? PAT?!' I thought, 'Who the fuck gave you the right to call me Pat?! Fuck you, fucking jackass.'

He stood up and stretched out his arms for me to hug him to and I just snorted.

'Yeah, like I'll hug you Bastard.' I thought as I just left him standing there and ran to my room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'm not the way you think I am, no

  
I'm not the way you think I am, no

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I fell into a dream as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I was on a break from work and I was sitting in one of the arm chairs in Starbucks eating another brownie, when suddenly I saw the hot punk guy from Barns and Noble at the window. He waved at me and smiled all cute and adorable like and I waved back, smiling too.

He then looked to his left and pointed to it then pointed to me, as if to get me to follow him. 'Is that what he wants?' I thought as he walked away, 'well, only one way to find out.'

I got up from my comfy chair and walked out of the building. I looked to the left, but he wasn't there anymore. I sighed, ' it was just to good to be true…'

"Spsss! Hey, over here!"

My eyes widened, I knew that voice!

I walked forward until I reached the back of Starbucks and then I looked behind it. I gasped slightly because there he was, leaning agents the back wall while looking at me and smirking.

" You came? Wow you've got guts. I would have never walked over to a dark ally where a stranger I just meet and don't even know his favorite color could murder me…I find that sexy." He said to me. He walked over to me and put his index fingers threw the front belt loops of my jeans and pulled me so close that I was flush agents him.

I blushed at the contact. His smirk faded in to a sly smile "By the way," He said as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "It's the rainbow."

'Bloody hell,' I thought, ' Wait, IM NOT BRITISH.'

Before I could add more to my 'am I British?' Q&A he suddenly pressed his lips to mine. I felt his tongue asking for entrance which I granted eagerly. I wrapped my arms around his neck in attempt to pull him closer and noticed he was trying to do the same by pushing me agents the wall. After a few seconds I felt one hand lifting my leg by the thigh as if to get me to wrap them around his thin waist, and another traveling up my shirt and roaming around my chest.

I did as he silently requested and wapped my legs around him, successfully pushing our erections to one another. 'Yes!' I mentally squeed.

I moaned in to the kiss when one of my nipples was being pinched. I reached behind his head with my 'not-hanging-on-for-dear-life-by-his-neck' hand and up in to his hair, running my fingers threw it.

When air was eventually needed, 'Damn you lungs!' we pulled apart, and we both stood agents the wall but our heads turned to looking to each others eyes. We stayed like that for a few moments when I finally spoke up.

"My names Patrick by the way."

He smiled. "That fits you perfectly. Well, Patrick, since we had a estimated 10 minute make out session, I think I should tell you my name."

I smiled back. 'Yay!! I get to know who I was just swapping spit with!!'

Head stood away from the wall and held out his hand for me to shake. "Pleased to meet you Patrick, I'm-"

**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…**

I woke up to the most annoying sound in the fucking world. My alarm clock.

I turned over to switch the blasted thing off when I noticed something. 'I'm STICKY!!'

I stood up in a flash. Indeed, I was sticky. The stain was there to prove it. 'Well, that dream was hot…OH FUCK…I'm soooo glad I know how to do laundry…'

I walked over to a random pile of clothes on the floor and rifled threw it until I found something clean for after my morning shower. 'God knows I need one…'

'No, no, Ugh no, maybe, WTF is this?….oh, never mind…LĚ GASP!' I pulled out a tee shirt with the HIM™ logo on the front and a pair of skinny jeans with safety pins scattered randomly across the legs. 'This is PERFECT!'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

  
The only girl who ever gave me the time 

  
was the one who only wanted five minutes of mine

  
Knocking boots in the back,

  
How degrading is that?

  
I decline

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I stepped out of the shower feeling clean and fresh. I slipped on my 'Sponge Bob and Patrick; BFFL!' boxers and looked in the mirror and saw my reflection.

"Hi Me!" I said to it in hopes it would say something back so I could be sick and not go to school ever again! But, sadly, I'm not crazy.

I shrugged and put the rest of my clothes on and went to get my shoes. Before I got to them at the end of the hall I walked by another mirror. I walked past it at first but then stopped and looked at me and gasped.

"Where the fucks my hat?!" I cried and ran back to my room to search for the object of my desire.

"AHA!" I yelled in triumph, "What now bitches?!"

I bet your wondering 'whats so special about a hat?' Well, One. I NEVER am seen with out one and B. This hat isn't just any old hat like the rest of my collection. No, this hat was given to me by my bestest friend ever, Marty, who passed away 3 years ago.

'I miss him so much.' I thought as I put on my white converse with song lyrics on them and looked at the clock.

6:45 A.M.

"OMIGAWD IM GUNNA BE LATE!!" I cried as I headed out the door to meet Summer to catch the bus for school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'm too terrified and would you mind if I 

  
sat next to you and watched you smile

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thankfully I caught the bus and was now sitting in fifth period, Language Arts.

'Ugh, this is such a drag...' I thought as Mrs. Hitch droned on about Predicate nouns and linking verbs.

The bell interrupted her final sentences and we all left the room for the next class. Thankfully it was Thursday and I had lunch next today.

I walked up in line and landed right in front of Kasi, pronounced like Casey only spelt differently, who was another one of my hyper friends.

"Hey Patrick. Thanks for cutting me." She said to me and hugged me.

"Your very welcome Hoe-Bag." I said to her. Ah, the fun it was to call Kasi inappropriate nick names like Skankarella, Count Fuckula, and of course my favorite, Hoe-Bag.

Kasi rolled her eyes. "Sooo…..what are you doing this weekend Pat?" She asked me after we got our lunch and were now standing by the salad bar.

"Nothing much. Work, hanging out, band auditions, more work…." I said to her.

"Whoa, whoa speed racer! Band Auditions? When were you going to tell us?" Kasi asked as she motioned to the rest of the crew I like to call friends. There was Ryan and Kolleen talking about the book series 'Dead Witch Walking', Gina and Taylor were talking about…sex? WTF? Um okay…and Kasi was standing next to me.

"I MADE IT!!" A loud cry came from the front of the lunchroom, and it could only be one person…

Molly.

" OMIGAWD!! I LIKE ALMOST DIED YESTERDAY BECAUSE OF YOU!!" Molly yelled pointing to me. " Thanks to you, I had to TUNNEL my way out of there!! TUNNEL! AND GUESS WHAT? My only object to do so was A SPORK!!" she held up a dirty metal spork. Molly pointed it in my face as if to say 'I've got a dark ally and a bad idea that says you should shut your mouth.' Huh, that sounds like a kick ass song name….

"Whoa…A Spork?" Kasi said from the table.

"Yes Kasi. I only had a spork and it took all night and day to tunnel out! When I reached the light of the out side I saw Mr. Hello Kitty-Tamagatchi-Egg roll starring at me with a key in the door. All I said to him was 'FUUUCCKKKK!!' and he fired me!! Can you believe that?!" Molly cried clinging to my tee shirt for dear life.

"Are you sure it wasn't the fact that you tunneled your way out, when all employees should have a set of keys?" a new voice said from behind me. I turned and saw someone worse then Frank. Frank! No one should be worse then Frank!

But oh how wrong you were.

The gay-wad of the school, also known as Andy Hurley, was standing there, a smirk set in place.

"What the fuck do you want you fucking…fucking tree fucker! Yeah, I've seen what you do to those fucking trees! And after that they still have to be turned paper!! What the fuck is wrong with you fucking fucker!!" Molly said to him.

Andy looked at me then at Molly and then at me again, then to Molly again! " What are you on?" He asked with a confused look.

" It's sure to jack you up!" Molly said, angrily as she dragged Kasi away from our table.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So many kids but I only see you

  
And I don't think you notice me

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After school I started to walk toward the buses when I herd some sort of cheering from behind the school. I was pretending to be a secret agent/ James Bond with my stealthy ninja moves when I saw that it was just a soccer game.

I sighed, 'so much for being ninja…'

I was about to go to get to my bus when I saw them leaving the other way. 'Ah fucktard!' I thought.

I decided to watch the game cause I had nothing better to do. As I sat on the bleaches and looked on the field. I could have sworn I saw the guy from the book store as the goalie but it couldn't have been!

Suddenly, I heard a shout to my left and I saw Andy there with some of his friends. ' Oh great.'

"Hey faggot! Stop staring at the guys! They aren't a little gay like you!"

I stood up, angered. "Why do you have to be such a fucking jack ass?" I asked him as I stepped closer.

"Why do you have to act like your high every day?" Andy shouted back.

We fought about absolutely nothing in particular for about another ten minutes until….

"What the fucks up with you and hats? Bad hair or something?" Andy yelled to me, "Lets let every one see!"

He then grabbed my hat, and before I could stop him he threw it toward one of his friends.

My eyes widened. "My HAT!" I cried as I desperately tried to get it back. It wasn't the fact that I wasn't wearing a hat, it was just that that's Marty's old hat!

When the hat got to Andy again he held it high above my reach, "What are you going to now Pat? Go home and cry to your daddy? Oh wait! He doesn't live with you anymore! So then, why don't you just go and fuck your boyfriend? More likely in an ally some where?"

That was it. I tackled him, knocking him to the floor, and started to punch him in the face. We turned and now I was being beat, then him, then me again, when suddenly Andy was being pulled off of me. I looked to find my savior and saw Him! That guy from the store and my dream! Yes, Him. Who were you thinking of? Barney the Dinosaur?!

"What the fuck are you doing Andy?" He cried while pushing him backwards.

" Pete, he's a fucking Faggot! A queer! Can you believe that?!" Andy said laughing.

'Pete?' I thought, 'that's so….perfect.'

"Andy, you fucker! Have you not be paying any attention to me at ALL?! IM GAY! How can you be so mean to some one who's exactly like your best friend?!" Pete said super pissed off now.

"W-what?!" Andy said, shocked.

"Andy! Just Leave. NOW!" Pete yelled and pointed in some direction.

Andy just nodded and left in that direction, not caring where he was going as his friends followed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well I've seen your boyfriend 

  
and I don't think he treats you right

  
But that's none of my business is it?

I'm not the way you think I am, no

I'm not the way you think I am, no

I'm not the way you think I am, no

  
I'm not the way you think I am, no

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

  
End of Chapter one.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

XO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I comb the crowd and pick you out

My mouth moves too fast for you to figure it out

It starts eyes closed to fingers crossed

"To I swear, I say"

"To I swear, I say"

To hands between legs, to "whatever it takes"

To drinks at the club to the bar

To the keys to your car

To hotel stairs to the emergency exit door

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the fuck are you doing Andy?" He cried while pushing him backwards.

"Pete, he's a fucking Faggot! A queer! Can you believe that?!" Andy said laughing.

'Pete?' I thought, 'that's so….perfect.'

"Andy, you fucker! Have you not be paying any attention to me at ALL?! IM GAY! How can you be so mean to some one who's exactly like your best friend?!" Pete said super pissed off now.

"W-what?!" Andy said, shocked.

"Andy! Just Leave. NOW!" Pete yelled and pointed in some direction.

Andy just nodded and left in that direction, not caring where he was going as his friends followed.

As I watched Andy and his minions leave, Pete got down on one knee and looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, his hand extended to help me up.

I grabbed his hand and stood up. I sighed, " I'm fine…what about you?"

Pete smiled at me, "Oh, I'm fine, but I'm more concerned about you. Are you sure your alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah. It's just hard…ya know?"

Pete smiled again, "Yeah….By the way, I'm Pete."

"I'm Patrick."

"Patrick? Oh yeah, Joe said he asked you to come try out for our band." Said Pete.

"You're in the band? Whoa that's awesome!" I smiled at him.

Pete smiled back, "Yep, I play the bass guitar. You're trying out for the drums right?"

"Yeah, but the truth is I'm not really good at it. I can't keep a beat to save my life."

Pete put his arm around me, "I'm sure you'll make the band. If not the drums….well…"

I laughed and looked at my watch and saw that it was 5:13.

"Oh shit! I'm late! My mom's gunna kill me!!" I said freaking out.

Pete looked at me, "Your late? What did you miss the bus?"

"Yeah, I did so I decided to watch the game…" I said to him.

"Hmm……well…..do you want a lift home? I could drive you…if you want." Pete said.

"Oh I don't know.."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to wake up tomorrow and on the news there you are, dead on the ground because some random psycho decided to chop your face off." Pete said to me.

I laughed. "You really want to give me a ride?"

Pete smiled, "I just down want to see you hurt more then you already are."

" then its settled! I would love a ride." I said and I picked my back pack up.

"Alright then! My car is over there….some where…." Pete said looking for his car.

"What kind of car do you have?" I asked.

Pete ran a hand threw his hair. "Its a truck….and its kinda rusty…and its OVER THERE!" Pete said as he ran to it.

I stood there and blinked. "Pete! WAIT FOR ME! My chub can't handle the endurance!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

To the love, I left my conscience pressed

Between the pages of the Bible in the drawer

"What did it ever do for me" I say (I say, I say, I say)

It never calls me when I'm down

Love never wanted me

But I took it anyway

Put your ear to the speaker

And choose love or sympathy

But never both

Love never wanted me

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Soon we were driving along Perry Avenue while listening to Panic at the disco.

"I love PATD!" I cried when Pete put their first CD in. This is a fever you'll never sweat out.

"Their one of the best!" said Pete as he turned the CD to track 10.

_Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter._

"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore." I sang along quietly, I didn't want Pete to hear me sing because that would be embarrassing!

Pete side glanced at me once he stopped at a light.

"I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality." I sang still quiet. I didn't think Pete could hear me with how loud the song was being played.

_I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..._

"Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved. Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne" I whispered when I turned and locked eyes with Pete. 'oh shit. Busted.'

_Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

" You have a great voice, you should sing more often and," He cracked a smile, "a lot louder."

I blushed. Maroon 5's got nothing on me!

"U-umm, Thanks?" I said and I turned to face the road.

Pete just kept on smiling. He started to hum the rest of the song and nodded his head to the beat.

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

"So where do you live anyway?" He asked after what felt like hours. But really it was only 7 seconds.

"Oh, I live on Hawthorne Heights…." I mumbled my street name out. Nobody ever believes I life on Hawthorne Heights because it's a famous band name! Well, tough shit man. I like my street name….

"Re-really?!" Pete choked out. I nodded and started to sing to the song again, only louder then my quiet murmur.

"But you really need to listen to me, Because I'm telling you the truth, I mean this, I'm okay! Trust me."

We turned on to my street and I told Pete my address. We were almost to my house when I started to sing again. "I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality."

Pete stopped at my house and turned to me to watch me sing. I blushed and stopped, turning away to face my window, but a hand on my shoulder made me turn back.

"Pete?" I asked.

Pete didn't answer me. Instead he pressed his lips to mine.

My eyes widened.

The only thing I could think was, 'Oh, my god!!' and try not to faint right then and there.

Pete brushed his tongue on my bottom lip to gain access, which I granted.

'So much better then my dream' I thought.

I was starting to get in to it. By which I mean I trust my hand through Pete's hair while Pete memorized my mouth with his tongue….hehe…

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my window.

"Patrick, what do you think your doing?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I hoped you choked

And crashed your car"

Hey "tear catcher", that's all that you are

And ever were

From the start

I swear, I say

I swear, I say

To hands between legs, to "whatever it takes"

To drinks at the club to the bar

To the keys to your car

To hotel stairs to the emergency exit door

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My world was crashing.

We broke apart and looked at each other in silent shock. I then decided that I should just get this over with and try not to die.

I turned around to face the person who decided to ruin the best thing that's happened to me since sliced bread, when I saw him.

Frank.

I gulped and rolled down the window. "H-hi Frank. Welcome to McDonalds, How may I help you?" I said trying to make Frank crack a smile. But, that wasn't happening.

"Patrick, I need you inside. Now." His tone sending shivers down my spine.

I nodded and turned to Pete. "I gotta go. Sorry."

Pete smiled sadly and nodded. "I'll see ya 'round Mm'kay?"

I smiled back. "Okay," and got out of the truck.

Frank walked behind me as I made my way to the house while Pete drove away.

'Pete why did you have to leave me to face Satan's wrath!?'

"Patrick, tell me. What was that all about?" Frank's voice still threatening to katana my Brain. Brain Ninja me will you?! Well, not if I win this by pivoting my leg and making weird hand gestures around my face!

Ah, Dane Cook, I love you.

"What was what?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Frank pounded his hands agents the wall around me. I was trapped.

"Frank, why are you acting like this?" I asked in a whisper. I was so scared that I didn't even trust my voice.

Frank smiled. "Why am I acting like this, you ask? Well, BECAUSE YOU KISSED A GUY! A male! A not-so-woman! Patrick, what is wrong with you?!" He didn't end there. Oh no. Frank started throwing things and fucking up the living room.

"Frank, please! Its not that bad! It was just one kiss!" I cried. 'God this is really like im the girl in this non-extant relationship!' I thought.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD?! Patrick, that one kiss could lead to one thing and another and then Boom! You fucked him! I will not have a queer living in my house!"

I stood there in disbelief. "Your house? What the fuck are you talking about?! Your just some guy my mom is dating! I don't know who you think you are but you don't own this house and you most certainly are not my father. You can't tell me who and who not to date!"

Frank stopped his rampage and smirked. "Oh, really Patrick? Well, as of yesterday I am your mother's fiancee." He held up his left hand and oh, lookie! An engagement ring. " So, as you put it, I AM your father." He walked up to me and patted my shoulder. "And there is not one thing you can do about it Patty."

That was all I could take before I bolted. I ran up the stairs to my room with tears running down my cheeks.

"Nothing you can do Patrick! Remember that!" Frank yelled to me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

To the love, I left my conscience pressed

Between the pages of the Bible in the drawer

"What did it ever do for me" I say

It never calls me when I'm down

Love never wanted me

But I took it anyway

Put your ear to the speaker

And choose love or sympathy

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I could do it you know.

Tell my mom that is. To think she wants to marry that guy.

God, did this ever happen to Pete?

"Oh my god, Pete!" I cried. What will he think of me now?

I sigh and fell on my bed face first into my pillow. Life sucks. Frank sucks. Andy sucks. Everything fucking sucks!

Turning my head I stare at my alarm clock. 6:34. Mom would be home soon.

Fuck.

"I have to tell her….I cant let her marry him. He's my father, bleh! He's a bloody wanker, that's what he is." I glanced at the clock again.

Still 6:34

I sigh again. "I cant- Wait. 'bloody wanker' ? I thought I established that I wasn't British!! What the fuck!" I flopped back on my bed. I glanced at the clock again.

Oh Its still 6:34

"This is bullshit. How could he be like that?! I wont stand for this. I'm Patrick Stump Damn it! Not Patrick Halter! That's a shirt! Who wants to be named after a shirt?"

Apparently Frank dose.

Glancing at the clock…. OMIGAWD! 6:35!!

Never saw that one coming did you?

Your probably wonder 'why dose Frank want to be a shirt?' well my good reader, his name is Frank A. Halter. Or as I now like to call him…. 'Frank, A Halter?' HAHA!!

"Frank has a secret double-life as a shirt? OMG. That something you don't see every day…" A new voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to my window and I saw Jesus.

No I'm kidding, it was just Molly. But in my situation you should call her something better than Jesus. Like…..J.K. Rowling!

"Patrick, I know I'm awesome, but J.K. Rowling? She's so much better then me. She created the best book series that I have read so far, and the characters she made make awesome couples! Like Harry/Draco! OH, And Ron/Blaise! And…AH! Ginny/Luna!! OMIGAWD!…no wonder she's better than Jesus…." Molly said to me as she pulled out my desk chair and sat down.

If you were wondering…I'm pretty sure Molly can read minds….or its just magical mirrors…

"Mirrors? Patrick, I told you to stay off the weed. Please," she added fake sniffles for effect, " Your hurting us more then you! Stop the drug abuse!"

"Molly!" I said. "Don't be a retard. Im not on drugs."

"Sure…..what ever you say Patrick."

If your still thinking, 'Don't you care about her climbing threw your WINDOW?' No. I'm actually surprised it wasn't my heater vent this time.

"Pff….Like I would get my favorite shirt dirty with….venty-droppings….Ew." Molly said.

"Would you stop doing that?" I asked.

"What?! Its not my fault you think really loud." Molly said while digging in her 'Jimmy Eat World' man bag for a Mountain Dew. She threw me one after she chugged half of hers.

"Sooo….what brings you to my crap shack?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, I was just sitting in my living room watching Elfen Lied when I felt that you were in danger or something…. Anyhoo, I just knew something was wrong so I tugged on my converse, which I didn't tie," She held up her feet to show her Red Untied Converse, " And ran out the door to see you. Now that I think about it…I could have used my car….and I could have of closed the front door…and turned of the stove, and put the milk away, and showered, and mowed the lawn, and make the bed, and-"

"Okay, Okay! I get it!" I cried smiling. Molly could ramble on and on and on for EVER!

Molly smiled and took another sip of her Mountain Dew "Yeah…So are you ok? Was it a false alarm?"

My smile faded.

"Patrick?" Molly question. She slid from the chair to my bed and put her hand on my back, "Its okay, really. You can tell me what's wrong. I may be a crazy psychotic bitch but I am a great listener."

That made me giggle.

Molly looked at me funny. "Giggle? Call it what ever you want but I say it was a snort. But that's a start. Lets get some actual English words in there if possible."

I sighed. "Molly…Frank is an ass."

"I thought he was a shirt?"

A pause. "He is…"

"Then how is he an ass? Last time I checked a shirt can't be an ass."

"It can too. If you have a stuffed animal and its ass suddenly went missing, you can sew a shirt in its place."

"How can an ass suddenly go missing?"

"Molly…."

"What?"

"Shut Up."

"….Bitch."

"Molly!"

"What?!"

"S.T.F.U."

"Oh we're on acronyms are we?"

"What?"

"Acronyms. Letters in a series to mean a line of words like a sentence or like an origination… don't you ever pay attention in French Class?"

I blinked. "…French Class? We have such a class?"

Molly sat there. "…Maybe…"

"…Molly, did you take your pills today?"

"…………Maybe…."

"Molly…."

"What pills are you talking about? The red and blue ones or the small greenish yellow ones? Or the White and Purple ones or the huge tan ones? Or the-"

"Okay! Nevermind…" I said.

"…"

"…"

"I didn't take any of those."

"MOLLY!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

To the love I left my conscience pressed

Through the keyhole I watched you dress

Kiss and tell

(Loose lips sink ships)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night Molly ended up staying for dinner. We were having Pork Chops!

Ugh.

Let me tell you something. Don't ever eat dinner at my house.

'Cause if you do…you get to sit next to Shirt Man!

…..Let me explain…..

I sit at the foot of the table, or the head, whichever…while my mom sits to my left and you sit to my right. Frank, A Halter sits across from me. At the…..opposite of my seat. The head or foot. HAHA. You get the torso!

Ahem…..Anyway…

I just hate eating dinner because Frank is EVERYWHERE!! I cant sit where I am, or in your spot, or in my mom's spot, or in Franks spot!

I'm screwed.

"This dinner is delicious Franky Bear!" My mom said to Frank.

"Why Thank you Puffin." Frank said back.

Ew…Old people pet names are gross.

It looked like Molly felt the same because she was looking at her Pork chop like it had just sneezed on her.

"Patrick, if my pork chop had sneezed on me I wouldn't be eating it now would I? I would have a new pet." Molly said startling my mom and Frank.

"A new pet?" I asked, "What about the light bulb you wanted as a pet last week? Or the Fax machine you had as a pet since last Christmas? Or The-"

"Those pets DIED Patrick! Don't you remember their funerals?! God I don't even know you any more!!" Molly said slamming her fork down and starring at me.

Wait for it…..

Frank and my mom looked like we just joined the peace core. Shocked, I know.

"HAHAHAHA!!" Molly and me were on the floor at that point.

"Patrick! You and your friend need to get off the floor. That was rude to have an inside joke." Frank yelled.

"Sorry…" I murmured and sat in my chair.

Molly apologized and climbed in her chair with her knees to her chest.

"Molly, you watch Death Note to much." I said to her.

"But, Patttttrrrrriiiiicccckkkkkk!!"

"Molly."

"…"

"…?"

"ugh….Fine!"

I smiled. "I win."

"Yeah…what ever…" Molly grumbled.

After a few moments of clinking silverware and chewing, my mom broke the silence. "Can you believe I'm going to marry this wonderful man Patrick?"

I swallowed my half-chewed pork.

"Um, yeah… Im happy for you mom. I really am." I said.

"Oh thank you Patrick! I've never been so happy in my life!" My mom just really loves him.

Gayy…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

To the love I left my conscience pressed

Through the keyholes I watched you dress

Kiss and tell

(Loose lips sink ships)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After dinner, Mom thought it would be spiffy if we watched a movie. Guess what movie we watched?

Brokeback Mountain.

'some one kill me now!!' I thought.

"Im sorry Patrick, I don't have a lamp shade with me." Molly said from my side.

My mom looked at me.

I just shrugged.

Once the movie got to the part were the two cowboys decided to have sex, my mom spoke.

"Can you believe that? Two males together. What's next? A toaster with TV capabilities?"

That made my heart drop to my stomach. I thought she wouldn't be all stereotypical. I thought she would be supportive. I thought she wouldn't be homophobic!!

"Molly, will you come with me? I want to talk to you." I asked getting up.

Molly Beamed. "Sure Patrick!"

I walked to the hallway with her and I sighed.

"Patrick," Molly said to me, "do you think there will be pudding at school tomorrow?"

I laughed, "I don't know Molly…"

Suddenly, a voice entered my brain.

"Patrick, I think its time for your friend to go home. It is a school night you know."

Frank, do me a favor and jump off a cliff. Seriously.

"Alright Frank." I called to him so my mom would hear to make her happy.

'Remember its for mom. Its for mom. Its for mom….' I thought.

Molly and me walked out the door and down the side walk.

"So Patrick…who was that hott guy you were kissing in that truck earlier? Come on spill! Details!!"

I gasped. "What? What hott guy? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Patrick!! Don't lie! I know you know what I'm talking about!!" Molly said stamping hear foot.

I sighed. 'same ol' Molly….' "Look, I'll tell you at work tomorrow…Oh wait! You got fired, right?"

"Haha…..yeah….but not for long. I'll be at work. Don't worry. Mr.Wasabi-Pikachu-chop-stick will be BEGGING me to come back!! Muhahahaa….." Molly said rubbing her hands together like Mr. Burns from the Simpsons.

"Umm….you do that." I said nervously.

"Okay then. Bye Tooth Paste!" Molly then hugged me and scampered off in the night.

'Well,' I thought, 'at least this nickname wasn't in the least bit sexual or disturbing.'

Or was it?

I sighed, "I don't even want to know…"

"You don't even want to know what?"

I Gasped. "Holy Crap!"

I looked up and saw Pete. " Pete! What- How- Why- Seven-"

"Whoa, slow down. Try speaking in complete sentences." Pete said to me smiling.

I just took a couple breaths. "Pete, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

He grinned ear to ear. "Well, Patrick. The truth is I live here to. Right across the street from you!"

'Oh yeah,' I thought, 'The old Robsin's house.'

"Yeah, the old lady that used to live there just wouldn't die…she was like what….120?" I said smiling.

Pete laughed, "Yeah, I met her when we were looking at the house. She looked so old that it looked like if she even thought about blinking she would break."

That made me laugh even harder. Not the crack about old ladies, That would be mean! I mean I don't want an old lady at my door tomorrow saying she wants me to keep her company while she drives 5 miles per hour on the free way while listening to old blues on the radio because I was mean to hear kind…No! It was just that….that the cloud I just happened to see looked like a bunny…yeah.

Really. I swear.

Soon our laughter died out and we started to walk back to our houses.

Not much to say…

Suddenly I felt some one grab my right hand. I looked at my hand and followed its arm to the owner, who happened to be Pete who was smiling at me with a small blush. I turned back to the sidewalk with a blush of my own.

'I could die a happy man….' I thought as we walked hand-in-hand to my pathway.

When we reached it, I just stood there looking at the ground. I would have still been there if Pete didn't lift my head up and kissed me.

My eyes widened and I blushed more than just maroon. Crimson all the way!

Pete pulled away and smiled, "Night Patty Cake." And he started to walk away.

"Night Peter Panda," I whispered, but I'm pretty sure Pete heard it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

To the love I left my conscience pressed 

Between the pages of the Bible in the drawer

"What did it ever do for me" I say

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

End of chapter 2.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Dance Dance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_

_  
Barely stuttered out_

_  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue_

_  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic_

_  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse" _

_  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I could die a happy man….' I thought as we walked hand-in-hand to my pathway.

When we reached it, I just stood there looking at the ground. I would have still been there if Pete didn't lift my head up and kissed me.

My eyes widened and I blushed more than just maroon. Crimson all the way!

Pete pulled away and smiled, "Night Patty Cake." And he started to walk away.

"Night Peter Panda," I whispered, but I'm pretty sure Pete heard it.

After I watched Pete enter his house, I ventured up to my door and walked to the staircase but I collided with a strong chest.

"Patty cake? Nice nickname…I should use that one."

And here I thought God loved me. But no! Life is just to good for little old Patrick!

"Frank," I asked as I tried to get past him but he stood in place, "please move. I'd like to go to bed now. Ya' know, I have to go to school in the morning. Really early too!"

Frank just stood there. Man! This guy didn't even crack a smile! Hmm… Maybe he's a robot! Yeah! A robot sent from the future to make my life miserable!

…Right.

"Patrick," Frank said all sweet and innocent like, "Do you remember what I said about wanting a… queer in my home?"

I gasped slightly. Oh shit.

Frank smiled, "Come with me Pat," and he walked up the stairs to my bed room.

I stood there, contemplating if I should go with him, or bolt it, when Frank spoke again.

"Coming Patty Cake?"

I'm not patty cake to you Mr. I'm a shirt AND an ass!

Sighing, I followed anyway. What?! It's _my_ room!

When I finally got to said room I didn't see Frank anywhere.

"Frank…?" I called. What the fuck? Did he suddenly turn invisible on me?

I looked at my desk, then my closet, then my bed, then my bathroom, then my dresser, then at my doorway and big surprise! No Frank…

So…where is he?

I sighed. Maybe he's not a robot…but a ninja!

_Click._

I blinked. "What the-?" I started but stopped mid-WTF.

Frank stood at where my door was just a moment ago. So wait…was he behind the door this whole time? Ninja I swear!

"We don't want your mother to wake up now do we?" Frank's smiled widening by the second.

"Um…no?" I said. She went to bed? Whhyyyy! Its only like 1 in the morning!

Oh right…

"Well, we wouldn't." Said Frank. "You don't want her see the situation we're in now do you?"

What the crap is he talking about? "What situation would that be?" I asked.

Frank's smile vanished. "Patrick, I have to teach you that what you're doing…is wrong. It's against nature. And I won't have it."

My eyes widened in disbelieve. "What do you mean!? Me being gay? That's a load of bull and you know it!"

Frank stood right in front of me now. "Patrick, all I know is that… if you continue doing this, you'll be a sinner. I mean, what would your mother think?"

I gasped. "I…I think she would be… a little disappointed…"

"A little? Your mother would be a lot more then disappointed! She would see that you're an evil person inside! You're defiling the laws of nature! And what if you actually have sex with a man? You will go to hell for not changing sooner Patrick! Do you want that? To commit a sin?"

I couldn't believe him! "I haven't committed a sin and I won't go to hell! I am a good person! I swear! Just because I like the same sex doesn't mean shit! So what? I'm still good old Patrick! Good! IM A GOOD PERSON! I haven't even kicked a kitten!"

Frank smiled at that. I wonder why…

"Don't worry, you won't go to hell Patrick. Because… I'm going to help you."

"Help me? By how?" I asked.

Frank started walking around my room, pacing. "I'm going to teach you that the opposite sex is more appealing then the same sex."

I snorted. "How will you do that?"

At this Frank turned to me and smirked. "By discipline. Your little 'boyfriend' that your seeing," Frank air quoted boyfriend, "Will be a tool of mine. Every time you do something with him, I'll do that same something with you. Like…that good bye kiss for example."

I paled.

"Wh-what?!" I cried. Omg, omg, omg, omg! He's not gonna do what I think he is, is he?!

"Lets see what you think about men after this." And the he did it.

He pressed his lips to mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_  
These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_  
So you need them just to get by_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Have you ever wanted to jump off a cliff while throwing up and burning a part of your body off at the same time? Yeah, I'm feeling the same way. Only 7 times worse.

Why would someone do this? I mean, how can someone find joy in hurting someone else? I mean I like a good ax-murder here and there and maybe a rape or two but not by me personally! Like, in a book or movie… yeah.

I'm not strange.

But I'm thinking that Frank was dropped on his head as a baby. Why else would he be…kissing his fiancee's son? Maybe he's not a ninja, but a pirate!

Yeah, a butt pirate. …omigawd HAHAHA!!

Anyway back to the situation at hand.

Frank suddenly pulled away, but I couldn't move. I was still to shocked to even blink.

"Remember that what ever you do with Pete, I do to you!" Frank whispered in my ear with a smile and then walked out of my room.

Hole-ly crap.

Wiping my mouth with my sleeve, I felt a few tears slide down my cheek.

"Oh great," I said sniffling, "Now I'm going to start," a breath, "crying."

Wiping my eyes this time, I turned around and sat on my bed.

"Frank thinks I'm going to hell, well Frank should just shut the fuck up and never touch me ever again."

Bastard. Making me cry. Kissing me with out my permission. UGH!

Wiping my face again I glanced out my window then to my alarm clock. 1:28 A.M.

I sigh and fall back on my bed. What does this mean? How will he find out what I do with Pete? How-

I sat up and looked at my window.

"Fuck no…" I whispered. There, in all his glory, sat Pete, looking worried and ready to kill.

Ooh, a sexy blood stained Peter? Add in some Avenged Sevenfold background music and we'll have a party!

Anyhoo…

We sat there just staring at one another when I decided that the staring was starting to get creepy so I smiled and waved like an idiot.

Pete, apparently thought this was cute and 'awwed'. Aww! Pete awwed!

"Pete you're so adorable…." I said to my self.

Pete suddenly held his had up to cup his ear, to show that he couldn't hear me, so I got an idea…

Standing up, I looked over my bed and sure enough there was my sharpies. I jumped over my bed in a cooleo matrix move and grabbed my sharpies and a notebook, then I crawled under my bed to get back to the window.

Molly would be so proud.

When I looked up to Pete, he looked at me like my pillow had suddenly started talking to me. Shocked and confused. And cute….

Laughing at his expression, I took a red sharpie and wrote my cell-phone number down. Then I shoved it on the glass of my poor defenseless window….

Sorry window.

"It's okay Patrick."

My head shot up. "Did my window just-"

"I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can't resist you It's not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now Need you so much somehow I can't forget you I've gone crazy from the moment I met you"**(1)**

Before I could question the window, my cell-phone went off.

"Holy crap were did I put that thing?" I asked my self as I looked for it.

Scratching the back of my head, I look to Pete who is holding his cell phone to his ear and looking at me with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh yeah!" I cried as I reached down in my pocket. Behold my cell phone!

"Speak words!" I said to Pete, who looked confused.

"Uhh… 'quack!'" Pete said back.

I blinked. "What…?"

Pete laughed. "It's a word, quack. Q-U-A-C-K. Ohhh, I know, its amazing. I can spell."

I smiled. "Alrighty…so what's up?"

Pete's tone suddenly changed. "Patrick I… I saw what just happened."

Oh god. I almost dropped the phone.

'_Pull it together Patrick!' _I thought.

"Pete that…" I start choking back a sob, "It wasn't what it looked like."

"Well what was it then?" Pete's voice softer now. Full of concern.

I took a breath and look to Pete, "It…it was… I…" I look away, "I cant talk about it on the phone. I'm sorry, but can I tell you tomorrow? Its complicated…"

Pete sighed, "Yeah Patrick, I just want to know if you're okay. If we're…okay."

I blink, "We...?" I ask sounding hopeful, "you mean… as a couple?"

"…Well, I don't really know now…"

"Pete, that… thing that just happened… it wasn't anything. That guy is actually my mother's boyfri- I mean fiancee…." I spat out the word 'fiancee'

Pete blanched. "Fiancee? But he just…did _that_!"

I nod, "That's what I'm thinking!"

Suddenly, as if on que, Frank walked in.

"Patrick, what are you doing on the phone at this hour? Its almost 2 in the morning, and as you said, 'You have school tomorrow, bright and early too!'."

My throat closes up and I can't speak.

"Patrick?" Pete asks but I didn't get to answer him as Frank yanked my phone away from me.

"I'm sorry but Patrick can't be on the phone at this hour. You can talk to him tomorrow, Good Bye." And then he pushed the 'End' button to end the call.

"Frank! Fricken A! Can't you just leave me alone for 3 seconds?!" I cry.

"Patrick, I was gone for more then half an hour." Frank smiles.

I roll my eyes. "What ever, just give me my phone back." I say while holding out my hand.

Frank shakes his head. "I think you won't need this anymore tonight. You can have it back in the morning."

My jaw drops. "What the flip Frank!"

Frank just smiles. "Tomorrow Patrick. No more talking to 'Peter Panda' Tonight." And to prove his point he shut my curtains then started to walk out of my room.

"You bastard…" I whisper as he leaves, but I guess Frank heard me.

"Patrick," Frank started, " I…suddenly remember that you…kissed Pete before. In his truck, no?"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. SHIT.

"Uh…Y-yes…." I stammer, afraid of what he might do.

"Well then Patty cake…There's another one." And then I felt my head being lifted up.

Frank pressed his lips to mine and it felt nasty, nasty, gross, gross. Ew!

Why does he have to do this?

Suddenly, I felt a wet something touch my bottom lip and try to enter my mouth.

I opened my eyes, "Frank!" I mumbled, but this gave Frank a chance to explore the inside of my mouth.

I started to whimper and tried to force Frank off, but this only excited him more.

"Patrick," Frank said, pulling away from me.

"Frank what are you doing?!" I cried.

"Shush!" he shushed me and put a finger to my lips. "I'm teaching you."

"Teaching?! What the Fu-" I started, but Frank started to kiss me again.

Suddenly I fall on top of my bed, but the crap thing was that Frank climbed on top of me. WHOA. WHAT? Back up. Rewind that shit.

.Em fo pot no bedmilc Knarf taht saw gniht parc eht tub ,deb ym fo pot no llaf I ylneddus

uhhhh…Okay then. now… play the shit.

Suddenly I fall on top of my bed, but the crap thing was that Frank climbed on top of me. His legs were over my sides and his crotch digging in to mine.

That PERV! He has a flippen erection! UHHH!!

I gathered up some courage and tried once again to push Frank off but, god _damn,_ he just wont fucking move.

Still, I kept pushing hoping that just maybe, he might back the fuck off.

Keyword here is praying.

I know its not in the sentence but its my story so neeeeeeeh!

I moved my hand to his face to get him off when Frank decided to be more of a bastard and and grab both of my wrists and hold them down while jean rapping me.

"Do you like this Patrick?" Frank said, still hovering an inch away from my mouth. Then he started to kiss a trial from my lips, to my chin, to my cheek, and at my ear. "'Cause I sure as hell do."

"No! Frank! I don't like this! Stop!" I cried.

Frank smiled. "Well, it sucks to be you." And he started to kiss me again. He switched his hands so only one was holding mine, and the other was free to do what ever… like… running down my side. Toward my belt. My belt buckle.

OMIGAWD.

I start to wiggle around trying to get free when I had the best idea yet. Just turn my head away. Duh.

So I did, but Frank grabbed my face and made me face him. "Patty Cake, don't be so stubborn I just wanna have some fun."

"This isn't fun!!" I spat.

"…Frank?" I hear my mom's voice from downstairs." Can you come in the kitchen for a moment?"

Frank scowled. "Damn, I thought she was a sleep already. Well, we'll just have to finish this some other time Pat." He leaned in and kissed me one last time. "Nighty night Patrick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sitting up, I look at my clock. 3:34 AM. Huh, that leaves…3 hours till school. Great.

"I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can't resist you It's not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now Need you so much somehow I can't forget you I've gone crazy from the moment I met you"

"My phoooonnnneeee!!" I sing. Picking it up, it says I have one new message.

"A text message! Oh crap I bet its Molly. Or Summer."

"I feel so untouched And I want you so much-"

"…?" I no comment. Shrugging I open my phone after sitting back on my bed.

--Message sent at 3:35 A.M.

From: (666)-373-2020 **(2)**

Patrick, its Pete. Are you there?

What the hell happened?

"fuck…" I whisper, and I filp to the next message.

--Message sent at 3:36 A.M.

From: Molly-Chan

Its not me this time Patrick.

I'm to busy trying to find a spot

where I climb to your room with.

Oh, buy the way.

OPEN YOUR WINDOW.

"Dude." I sigh as I walk to my window and open it.

"FINALLY!" I hear three people cry, one of which sounded pretty manly. Said people climb through my window consisting of Molly, Summer and Frank. NOT SHIRT MAN! I just mean my friend Frank Ireo. He's in a band with Gerard and Mikey Way called My Chemical Romance, but they need more member still.

"What took so fricken long PATRICK! Franky here needs to piss, like now!" Summer said pointing to Frank, who was wiggling his hips and looking at me all kawaii like. **(3)**

Aww.

"What the fuck, its been like two seconds sense I got your text." I said to summer. "Oh and Frank the bathrooms to your left."

Frank nodded and a muffled "Thanx!" and he ran in.

"Well, it just wasn't fast enough." Summer said back to me, then she sat next to Molly on my bed.

My bed gets a lot of action.

"So Patrick-" Molly started.

"HOLD THE FUCK UP." I said. "I need to text Peter back."

"Oooohhh! Pete and Patrick sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Summer and Molly sang.

"Dude, that's not even how it goes." Franky said walking out of the bathroom.

"But is soooo much more accurate!!" Molly said.

"OMG, Really?!" Summer cried. "You're already giving your virginity away? Just like that?! What ever happened to saving for after marrage?! WHAT HAPPENED TO IT?!"

SLAP!

"SUMMER! GET A GRIP!" Molly yelled after slappping Summer.

"What the fuck was I saying? Of course you'll give Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third your virginity! He's a Third. THIRD!!" Summer said, "So how was he?"

" I haven't had sex with him, I'm still a virgin! God Summer!" I cry.

--New Message to Panda-Chan.

Yeah, im here. And… so are three of my friends.

I'll tell you about what happened later okay?

Sent.

"Sooo… Panda-Chan? Ooh, they already have nicknames for each other Summer!!" Molly said.

"Aww! So cute." Franky said while dramatically falling on the bed.

"I feel so untouched And I-"

You have 1 new message

--Message sent at 3:40 A.M.

From: Panda-Chan

Oh alright. I'll see you later today, ok?

Night. 3

I smiled. At least I still have Pete.

--New Message to Panda-Chan.

Night Panda-Chan.

Sent.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_You always fold just before you're found out_

_Drink up its last call_

_Last resort_

_But only the first mistake and I..._

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

End of chapter 3.

_**1. The Veronicas – Untouched**_

_**2. 666 is not an area code, but the devil number!! OooHHH!! And the number it self is my closest Dominos Pizza joint. HAHAHA!!**_

_**3. Kawaii is JAPANESE for cute, adorable, ultra uber cuddly, exc. **_

**_4. FANFICTION NEEDS TO STOP FUCKING WITH MY FORMATING!! UUUHHHH!!_**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sugar, We're Goin Down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_  
_

_Am I more than you bargained for yet_

_  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_  
Cause that's just who I am this week_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Patrick," Pete said to me with lust coating his voice. "Are you sure you want this?"_

_I looked down at his jean covered erect cock, swallowing the spit in my mouth, and nodded. "Yes, I want this. I want you inside of me."_

_That was all Pete needed before he kissed me again and start to unzip my pants._

"_Pete, ahh!" I moaned. Pete's hand was already in my pants and down my boxers, stroking my own cock. " ohhh…Mmnn…Pete…"_

_Some how I didn't have my pants on anymore and was fully naked. Gasping I cried out, "Pete!" and tried to cover my self._

_Pete smiled. "Patrick, there's no need to be shy. I think your beautiful and I want to see all of you. Please? For me?"_

_I blushed and looked to the side, but Pete moved me back. His face put in to full pout mode. Still blushing, I nodded. "Alright Pete."_

_I leaned up and kissed his chin, then moved my arms to my sides and lay still, looking at Pete and waiting for his reaction._

"_See? Beautiful." He murmured in my ear then nipped at it. _

"_Pete…?" I asked nervously._

_Pete looked up from kissing every inch of my neck. "What is it, babe?" _

_I bit my lip, and looked at him through my bangs. "I… I just wanted to… see all of you two."_

_He blinked then smiled. If you looked closely enough, which I didn't because I was to busy looking at his eyes, Pete had a tiny blush staining his cheeks. _

"_Of course love. It wouldn't be fair otherwise."_

_He reached down to undo his pants when I reach down first. He smiled again and moved his hands away for me to have my way, which I was grateful for._

_I undid the button and started to unzip his pants when-_

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.**

I rip open my eyes and shot straight out of my bed.

"Holy mother of crap!!!" I cry as I trip over a body pile.

"What the fuckkkk!!! I have a SIGN. It CLEARLY says 'watch for body pile.' RIGHT ON IT!" A voice cried.

It was not molly this time. It was Summer.

"What ever Summer…"I yawn.

"Oh shit dude…School today. FUCK." Franky said from under Summer. He was apparently her pillow.

"OH GOD SCHOOL! PATRICK YOU HAVE A BONNER, AND SCHOOL!!!! NOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Molly said to me. She looked all showered and dressed. Where does she get all of her energey?!!!!

Wait, I have a what…?

I look down, as did Summer and Franky, and there it stood. My Dick.

-sigh- Well, at least its Friday.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_

_  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_  
But you're just a line in a song_

_(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After I showered, a very _cold_ shower, and got dressed we all headed for starbucks to get our morning energy, then we went to school.

It was the usual. Same shit day in, day out.

At the moment we were eating lunch at the best period of the day. Lunch. I know right? You would have never guessed.

Sitting at the same table we always sit at, I was currently watching Racheal and Gerard talk about which converse shoes were better. The low-tops, the hit-tops, or the coolest cool XXHI. TO THE KNEE HIGH BITCHES! Yeah, Molly and me have a pair. Yes one pair. We share the shoes. Size 8 men 10 women!

Anyway….

Even though they don't know it, but EVERYONE knows Gerard and Racheal were meant for each other.

Ignorant bitches.

"Well, The XXHI's are like, the bitchy-ist shoes to put on, but they look so sexy, right?" Racheal said.

Gerard nodded, his shoulder length black hair flopping all over the place. " Yeah, but the original Hi tops are just the best. The low tops can get 2 shots in the back off the head."**(1)**

I sighed. Ignorant bitches I swear.

Kasi was sitting next to me also, and was talking to Molly about an anime called Death Note or something like that.

"But Kasi!!" Molly cried, " L and Light are _wayy_ cuter then Mello and Matt. FACT."

Ugh. I'm all lonely.

"Sooo…" Summer said, trying to start up a conversation. " What are we going to do tonight?"

I sighed. "Well, Molly is going to try to get her job back, Frank's going to be an assy shirt, as usual. Pete's going to come over and take me to my band audition, and you are going to...be Summer."

Every one stopped.

Rachael was just about to take a bite of spaghetti but her hand swerved and it went up her nose. "Wha-?"

"What… the fuck." Gerard said.

I looked at Gerard and Rachel "What guys…? Its just Summer. No need to be mean."

"You're a bunch of fucking retards…" Rachel said, slapping a hand to her forehead.

Suddenly the bell rang signaling every body to get their asses to class.

"TO THE PIMP MOBILE, AWWWWWWAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!" Molly screamed as she ran to Math.

Rachel is right, we are fucking retards.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Math is soooo boring.

Apperantly, Summer, Molly and me were smart in math last year, so our teacher decided we should be in advanced math. So guess where we are?

Advanced algebra class.

"Okay class!" Mrs. Nyland, our math teacher called out. "Today we are working on story problems!"

There are two things about this class. One bad, and one good.

The good side is you can talk, text, and listen to music and Mrs. Nyland wont care. She's like 80 years old with mental issues, so you could practically have sex on her desk and she wouldn't notice.

The bad side is you can talk, text and listen to music and Mrs. Nyland wont care. She'll be zooming through fifty different lessons and you'll still be on the first page.

I try to listen and get a good grade, but with the side convo's and the crack pot teacher on a hole different math book then you, I don't think that will happen.

"Summer, you can have problem 18."

"Uh Mrs. Nyland," Summer spoke up, "there is no problem 18 in this chapter."

See? What did I tell you?

Mrs. Nyland's brow furrowed. "Oh, well, just do, um. Well, make up your own."

After Mrs. Nyland left our group, Molly turned up her CD player so we could listen to Hawthorne Heights.

"Hmm…" Summer 'hmmm'ed, and she started writing.

I sat there, thinking on what to write about. I never was a good story writer, that was always Molly and Summer's thing.

"Dudes, shut the fuck up!" Summer said, even though we didn't say anthing. "You have to listen tio my story! Okay, 'Peter Panda owes Patty Cake 3 cupcakes." She stoped and looked at me, then kept reading. "He had 6, but Pikachu wanted to get in a fight. Lightning and cupcakes were thrown which resulted in World War 4, The Cupcake Massacre. Now, Peter had no cupcakes, but he still owed his secret lover Patty Cake three." She stopped and giggled, "To make up for his loss, he gave his lover the most mind blowing, sexually pleasing orgasm in the world, The End!"

My eye twitched.

Summer smiled a big toothy gin and showed me her work.

I sighed, and held the bridge of my noes in frustration.. "So Summer, what's you equation?"

Summer's eyes widened. "Equation? What?"

Molly abruptly fell to the floor laughing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Going down, down_

_Down, down_

_We're going down, down_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"But Mr. Nentendo-Wii! You gotta give me my job backkkkk!!!!" Molly begged.

I sighed from my spot at the counter.

"Thank you for choosing Barnes and Noble. How may I be of your assistance." I said to the next person in line.

"You seem very thrilled to be here." Said a familiar voice.

"Santa?!" I gasped and looked up to find- HEY, THAT'S NOT SANTA.

He blinked. "I'm not pimp daddy Santa G. I'm Peter thank you."

I smiled at my Panda. "So what brings you here?"

Pete showed me the book he was holding, Eclipse, the third in the Twilight saga.

"...Holy fucktard." I gasped, "_Eclipse_?! You're far? In what, two days??? WHOA DUDE."

Pete smiled at me, showing his teeth. "I'm a fast reader."

"I'll fucking say." Molly said from behind me. She grinned, sporting her old red Barnes and Noble vest, complete with safety pins and rainbow gay pride buttons and her employee ID uhh, lanyard thing.

"You got your job back?" I asked grinning.

"Yeppers!" Molly said, clapping.

"OMIGAWD! Mollllllllyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Summer cried, "Im sooooooo haaaaappppppppyyyyyy yyyyyyooooouuuuuurrrr bbbbbaaaaacccckkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!"

Molly twitched as Summer hugged her. "Uhh, Summer? Are you on the Patrick this morning?"

I blushed. Being 'On the Patrick' meant …well, that girl monthly thing. Wanna know why??

Patrick Martin Stump. Otherwise known as PMS. HAHAHA, I know right? NOT FUNNY.

"UUUHH… Right. Pete, umm these are my best friends Molly and Summer…" I blushed. Gawd, I have never been more embarrassed in my life!!

"Hola El sombrero click click click, Panda-Chan!" Molly said.

Pete's eyes turned in to saucers. "I didn't know you could spear German!!"

Molly smirked. " Im just awesome like that."

"And Summer, is on the floor….why?" I asked.

Summer jumped up from the floor and smiled. " Why hello my little cream filled Twinky! I'm Summer, more awesomer then Winter, cause it's a bitch to drive in the snow."

Pete grinned. "Patty-Cake I love your friends man. There like, awesome!"

"OMIGAWD," Molly cried. "its 5:30, my shifts over!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYYY!!!"

I gasped. "Me two! Fuck yes! We can go to band auditions!"

Pete suddenly jumped up, and at the same time so did Molly where they both shouted "TO THE PIMP MOBILE!!! AWAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!" and the both ran to Pete's car.

I blink. Oh shit, Pete's about to-

**BBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGG!!!!! ALARM! ALARM!**

Steal that book….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We're going down, down (down, down)

Down, down (down, down)

We're going down, down (down, down)

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking into Joe's basement, I noticed the most horrible thing in the world.

Bitchy McBitch face Andy Hurley was there.

"Hey Patrick," Joe walked over to me and poked me with his plastic light saber. "its good to see you again!"

Andy looked at me, but made no move to acknowledge me.

I looked at Joe and smiled. "Hey-"

"Hey, you don't know me and I don't know you but hello anyway." Molly stood infront of me and shook Joe's hand.

"Joe this is my best friend Molly," I said, then pointed to Summer who was sitting on the couch by Pete. "and that gaytard over there is my other best friend Summer."

Summer turned and gave me the finger then waved at Joe. "Hi my name is Patrick and this-" she turned to Molly, "Is my boyfriend Peter!"

I blushed as they pretended to make out.

"Guys! Jesus fucking Christ!" I cried.

Molly smiled. "Jesus did what to Christ?"

Every one burst out laughing, and even Bitchy- er I mean Andy cracked a smile.

Pete walked up to me and hugged me from behind. " Patrick, that could be us someday."

I blushed. "Us pretending to make out?"

Pete smiled. "No, I mean, maybe I could really be your boyfriend." And to get me thinking on that page Pete nipped at my ear.

"Okay dudes, enough mackin and more band rehearsals!!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We're going down, down (down, down)

Down, down (down, down)

We're going down, down (down, down)

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay Patrick, so us what you got!" Joe said to me as I sat on the drum bench thing.

"Okay…" I was so nervous. But I gave it my all anyway.

Let me just remind you that I suck noodles at the drums.

Bang! bang! Wham wham wham wham! Crash!

"Err, how was that..?" I asked.

A tumbleweed blew in and out of Joe's basement.

"I'm horrible." I sighed.

"No!" Pete, Joe, Molly and Summer called.

Andy looked at me and nodded his head, "Yeah, a little."

I glared at him.

"Look, I'm really not trying to be mean," Andy said, "but… that was bad."

"Oh yeah!" Molly cried, "Lets see you do beter!"

Andy took the drumsticks from my hands and played a drum solo for a good 2 minutes.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Pete clapped his hands. "That was it. You got the part man! You got it!"

Andy smiled and high five'd Pete and Joe.

Pete then took out a notebook, "Okay so we got a Bass a lead and a drummer, all we need now is…"

"A singer..." I said.

Molly smiled, "Here Patrick you can listen to my CD and sing to it while we listen!"

I shook my head. "No way am I singing!"

Pete looked at me, "But 'Cake! You're a great singer! Please? For me?" and he did the puppy eyes.

So did Molly and Summer, but I didn't care about them cause Panda just looked so cute!

"Fine!" I cried out.

"YAY!!!!" Molly and Summer yelled as they happy danced.

"Well, what will I sing?" I asked.

"Ohh! Sing a HIM song!" Andy yelled.

I blinked. "You like HIM?"

Andy blushed. "Well yeah…"

"Yeah, Um no." Pete said, "For our singers we have them sing Paramore's Misery Business."

I smiled. "Easy."

Molly put her Paramore CD in and gave me the headphones.

"Ready?" she asked, her finger on the play button.

I coughed, and nodded. "Ready."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

End of Chapter 4.

**1. Hehe, Gerard's songs.**


	6. Chapter 5

_AN: As a –cough- Late –cough- Christmas Present to all my lovely readers, I posted the next chapter early! Yaaayyyy! I hope you enjoy this, because it would have been up in February, if not for my new medication. In truth, my meds are very helpful and keep me focused and less distracted. I'm not as hyper as before, but it's still showing up in my writing. Anyhoser, I hope you like it. Happy Christmas and Merry Holidays! :D_

Chapter 5

I Don't Care

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Say my name, and his in the same breath, I_

_Dare you to say they taste the same,_

_Let the leaves fall off in the summer_

_And let December glow in flames_

_Brace myself and let go,_

_Start it over again in Mexico_

_These friends, they don't love you_

_They just love the hotel suites, now_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Molly put her Paramore CD in and gave me the headphones.

"Ready?" she asked, her finger on the play button.

I coughed, and nodded. "Ready."

The song started and I waited for the right moment…

"I'm in the business of misery, Let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out, When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth."

Jaws dropped, and Molly and Summer just smiled and danced.

"I waited eight long months, She finally set him free. I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we caught on fire, She's got it out for me, But I wear the biggest smile."

"Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. It's gonna just feel so...It just feels so good."

Pete looked so proud of me, and Joe and Andy just sat there in awe.

"That was… PERFECT!" Joe practically screamed.

I blushed. "So, do I get the part?"

"Get the part?" Pete asked me, "You perfected the part Babe!"

I blushed even more and smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

_I said,_

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After band rehearsals, Pete had offered to drive me home while Molly and Summer left to catch the transit to go to Molly's therapist appointment.

"Cake, you were awesome today," Pete said smiling warmly at me.

I smiled back and blushed. A little tiny blush. Oh who am I kidding?! I was beat red.

"T-thanks.." I stuttered.

Pete reached over to my face and stroked my cheek lovingly.

I looked away with a huge grin and Pete started up his truck.

The middle of The Used's Cut Up Angels started playing as we drove out of Joe's drive way.

''_You lost your head. I couldn't come. This lust to my brain almost feels like a gun. _

_Whoa whoa. I told the angels. Can't stay in heaven. I asked the devil, the devil, the devil... If we cut out the bad well then we'd have nothing left. Like I cut up your angels. Yeah you stabbed me to death…''_

"You lost your head. I couldn't come. This lust to my brain almost feels like a gun." I sang along, a lot louder then last time because of my newly acquired self confidence boost.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Pete grinning. _Yaayyyyy! _

"You lost your head. I couldn't come. This lust to my brain almost feels just like a gun yeah! I lost my head. You couldn't come This lust to my brain almost feels like a gun. I lost my head. You couldn't come This lust to my brain almost feels like a... almost feels like a... almost feels like a gun Feels like a gun... Feels like a gun... Feels like a gun... Feels like a..."

As another song started to play, The Birthday Massacre's Red Stars, Pete suddenly drove into the parking lot of the local park.

"_Best off cruel intentions. Bounding what they fail to mention. No truth. All pretention. Raise your hand to give attention. You'd give it. We'd take it. You'd build it. We'd break it. You silently erase it. You'd feel it. We'd fake it. It's my red star (steal it) It's my red star (can't let go) It's my red star (conceal it) It's my red star Oh no..._"

Just as the killer head bang moment came up, Pete turned the car off ad got out.

"Pete…?" I asked curiously.

Pete didn't acknowledge that he heard me as he walked to the swings so I followed wordlessly.

When I caught up to him, Pete had seated him self on one of the swings so I sat in the opposite one.

"So Pete," I began, swinging my feet around, "Why are we at the park?"

Pete's expression hardened.

"Patrick," Pete whispered, his voice cracking, "Would you tell me what happened the other day? With… your mom's fiancée?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,_

_I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants_

_Pull a breath like another cigarette,_

_Palms up, I'm trading 'em (trading 'em)_

_I'm the oracle in my chest,_

_Let the guitar scream like a fascist,_

_Sweat it out, shut your mouth,_

_Free love on the streets, but_

_In the alley and I ain't that cheap, now_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My eyes widened, my jaw dropped, and I gasped loudly.

Pete turned to me and swallowed. "Please Patrick, tell me, you're worrying me so badly… I just care about you."

My gaze was toward the ground, but I wasn't seeing it. All I could see was Frank.

I suddenly felt Pete hug me from behind, his head resting on my shoulders.

He was crying.

"Pete," I choked. My mouth was far too dry for my liking.

Pete walked over to face me and got on his knees to be eye level.

"Just let me know you're save," He whispered.

As I looked in his piercing green eyes, I noticed that his eyeliner was smudged. I brought my hand up to fix it when Pete grabbed my hand, and looked at it, examining.

Pete then took my index finger and kissed it. He did the same with the other four, and then kissed my palm.

I felt tears sting my eye and I sniffled.

Pete tore his attention away from my hand and to me. We starred at one another for what seemed like ever, but what in reality was only a few moments.

Finally, I decided to stop staring and _move_.

So I kissed him shyly on the lips. They felt like velvet under my own chapped ones.

It was just a simple kiss, nothing more. After a few moments we broke apart, but I didn't want to stop, so I kissed him again.

I would have stayed there forever, but Pete's tongue brushing my bottom lip brought me back to earth.

I slowly let Pete in, and I almost moaned at how good it felt.

Mental Sticky Note: Kiss Pete More Often.

The kiss wasn't arousing or heated. It was kind and gentle exploration. Exactly what I needed.

Pete pulled away, and I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Patrick," Pete sighed, running a hand threw his bangs. "You don't have to tell me what's going on, but _please_," He said, grabbing on to my shoulders, "just tell me that you're safe."

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

"I-I… don't know… if I am…" I whispered, but not nearly loud enough for Pete to hear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

_I said,_

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WHAT THE FUCK SUMMER?! Its X, B, Y, Right Trigger!! Not A, B, Y, A, A, Black!"

I sighed. Summer and Molly were in my room.

I was currently walking up the stairs to my room. I had told Pete that I was safe and there was no need to worry. I lied to Pete saying that Frank did that to show he loved some one. Kinda like a hug.

'_Like a hug my ass.'_ I thought.

Walking in my room, I said my greeting and plopped on the floor next to the rooms fourth occupant, Rachel.

"Hey Hoe Bags, what's crakin?" I said.

"PATRICK!!!" I heard Summer cry right before she tackled me.

"So Patrick," Rachel began, " How was he?" and she wiggled her eyebrow.

I blushed and cried out, "I did not have sex with him!!"

Rachel blinked. "Well, Patrick, I didn't say sex now did I? I could have been talking about his kissing, which I know you did so spill!!"

I suddenly heard a groan from my right and looked to find Molly under my bed.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

Molly threw me a death glare and screamed, "God! Just LEAVE ME ALONE DAMN IT!"

I sat there looking at Molly like she had just told me, Patrick Martin Stump/Man of Many Hats/ PMS Man, to STFU.

"What the fuck's got your knickers in a twist?"

I heard Rachel sigh. "Oh great. Patrick's British again."

Molly suddenly crawled out from under the bed and sat next to me. She then buried her face in her hands.

"Dude, guys. I'm sorry. It's these new meds I got today. Its fucking with my mind."

"I know right?" Summer piped in. "a half an hour ago Gerard tripped and accidentally kissed-" she was cut off by Rachel putting a hand on her mouth.

"SHE LIES!!!!!!!" Rachel cried.

"Gerard kissed Rachel and I didn't squee like Summer did. My mind was just else where doing god knows what," she shuddered, "or who."

Rachel cried out 'she lies!' again but I knew it would happen eventually.

Just as I was going to ask Rachel to spill, she ran from the room, only one shoe on.

What a retard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think,_

_As long as it's about me, you said-a_

_I don't care just what you think,_

_As long as it's about me, you said-a_

_I don't care (I don't care)_

_You said I don't care (I don't care)_

_Said I don't care,_

_I don't care_

_I don't care (I don't care), I said-a_

_I don't care_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was about eight o'clock when Frank came home. My mom would still be another three hours.

About 15 minutes ago, Summer took Molly home cause she was getting some serious mood swings.

So here I sat, on my bed thinking about whether or not to call Pete. Maybe he should sleep over…

I smiled and called him.

"Please enjoy the music while your party is reached." The automated voice said, then Pete's ring back came on.

"I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way. I know it's not alright. So I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit. Tonight."

Omigawd, I love Linkin Park.

"Hey Patrick, what's up?" I heard Pete's voice on the other line.

"Oh nothing much, I'm just sitting here. Alone…"

"All alone? Really now." Pete said.

"Yeah, I called cause I wanted to know if you could come over, and maybe spend the night."

Pete hesitated a moment, "Are you sure that's wise? I mean we're almost boyfri-"

"Almost?" I asked.

"… Do you want to be boyfriends, Patrick?"

I thought about it for a minute, before agreeing. "Yes Pete I want you to be my boyfriend."

I could practically see Pete's grin over the phone. "Great! We can…make it official tonight, if you want to 'Cake." He said, flirting.

"I can't wait."

About three seconds later, the doorbell rang.

"holy crap that was fast," I murmured while walking down the stares to the door.

At the very last step, I heard the door open and I stopped dead.

"Why hello. You must be Peter from across the street. My name is Frank. Patrick's stepfather."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

_I said,_

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_End of Chapter 5._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fame Infamy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm a preacher sweating in the pews

For the salvation I'm bringing you

I'm a salesman, I'm selling you hooks and plans

And myself making demands

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the very last step, I heard the door open and I stopped dead.

"Why hello. You must be Peter from across the street. My name is Frank. Patrick's stepfather."

I couldn't breath. 'Why God?!' I mentally screamed.

Pete's voice suddenly broke through my thoughts,

"Oh…Hi. Nice to meet you. Is Patrick home?"

A small smirk played at Frank's lips. "Yes," he breathed out, "I'll get him."

He then turned on me. "Patrick," Frank whispered in my ear, which made me cringe. "Remember I'll be watching. Anything you do with Pete," he turned slightly and rubbed his noes against my jaw line, "I'll do with you."

XXXXXXXXX Patrick Stump XXXXXXXXX

When I'm home alone I just dance by myself

And you pull my head so close volume goes with the truth

Signing off "I'm alright in bed but I'm better with a pen"

The kid was alright but it went to his head

XXXXXXXXXX Pete Wentz XXXXXXXXXX

"Hmmmm," I hummed while chewing on my pencil.

I was in the middle of writing a new song for the band. It as pretty good, but if you knew me on a personal level- which you don't- you would know that any thing I write needs to be gold.

Hence why my song is called 'Golden'.

I gave a frustrated sigh before re-re-re-reading my song again for like, the billionth time.

"The lives we lived are only golden-plated

So how cruel is the golden rule?

Your tongue is on the socket of electric dreams

Where I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies

Where the sewage of youth drowned the spark of my teens

Where all the lovers had no time for me

And all of the mothers raise their babies

To stay away from me

And pray they don't grow up to be…"

I sighed again.

"I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream."

I blinked. My phone was ringing and it was Patrick.

"I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way. I know it's not alright. So I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit. Tonight."

"Cause Linkin Park is awesome Bitches!" I cried right before answering.

"Hey Patrick, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, I'm just sitting here. Alone…" Patrick replied.

"All alone?" I asked, "Really now."

"Yeah, I called cause I wanted to know if you could come over, and… maybe spend the night."

I hesitated a moment, thinking. "Are you sure that's wise? I mean we're almost boyfri-"

"Almost?" Patrick asked, his voice hopeful.

"… Do you want to be boyfriends, Patrick?" I questioned. 'This is my chance!'

Patrick paused for a moment, obviously thinking about it. "Yes Pete I want you to be my boyfriend."

I almost broke my face for grinning so hard. "Great! We can… make it official tonight, if you want to Cake." I said with one thing on my mind. And if you're thinking 'cupcakes' then why aren't you in school right now? You dumb ass.

"I can't wait."

About three seconds later, I rang his doorbell.

I know right? Ninja!

Suddenly the door opened and I got ready to tackle Patrick but stooped at noticing that it wasn't my Cake.

It was Patrick's Mom's Fiancé. Franken Dick.

I stifled a giggle at the nickname.

"Why hello. You must be Peter from across the street. My name is Frank. Patrick's stepfather."

Whoa. My Perve-Dar was beeping up a storm. It could have been because his eyes were clouded lust, or the way he was dressed or how his voice had that slight edge.

No, it was the fact he had a mustache.

"Oh…Hi?" I stammered, "Nice to meet you. Is Patrick home?"

A small smirk played at Frank's lips. "Yes," he breathed out, "I'll get him," and he turned and walked out of my sight.

A few moments later, Patrick came up to the door, his face flushed.

' Why is he blushing?' I thought with a smile.

"Hey Pete," He said breathless, "come on in."

Walking in Patrick's home, I caught Frank's eye from his spot on the couch.

He winked.

'Okay, that wasn't weird at all…' I thought as I ventured up the stairs.

"Well here we are!" Patrick said grinning.

I sighed happily and practically tackled Patrick's bed. It looked about queen size, with dark blue sheets, four black and red pillows (One of each), and a fuzzy blanket with a lion, tiger and leopard on it.

"Omigawd, I love your bed Cake." I mumbled from inside a pillow.

I felt the bed dip next to me. Patrick was lying beside me. I turned my head so I could see his cute face and he smiled. "Pete," he whispered.

My eyes traveled from his eyes to his soft pink lips. They were just begging to be kissed and- Oh God. He just ran his tongue over them.

I could barley hold back a moan, let alone try not to cum in my pants right then and there.

He was just so innocently sexy.

All I had to do was lean in more, just a tiny bit…

"Patrick," I whispered huskily, my voice dripping with lust. I ran my nose along his and asked, " can I kiss you?"

I could see he hunger clouding his eyes. He sighed. His hot breath sending shivers down my spine, making my cock twitch in excitement.

"Please do."

I closed the distance between us, and -holy shit was it worth it.

Moving over Patrick so that I was straddling him, I nibbled on his bottom lip before plunging my tongue in his mouth. His oh so hot, moist mouth.

"Mmm, Pete," Patrick moaned. His hands were fisted in my shirt trying to pull me closer -if possible- while mine where resting at his neck.

I moved my hands way from his neck to the bottom of his shirt where I reached under it and felt his chest.

I absolutely have no idea why Patrick thinks he's chubby. All I could feel was smooth hot man chest people. Not chub what's so ever.

Taking my lips from his, which I dreaded to do, I attacked his neck with kisses. Patrick threw his head back, giving me a generous portion of his neck that I could devour, which I did.

"Pete!" He gasped. I had bit a sensitive area but his gasp quickly turned into a moan as I licked the injury in apology. I sucked, nibbled and licked the spot until I was sure then I pulled away. I smirked in victory; a quite visible red-ish mark was there.

One of my many marks of being claimed.

'That's right bitches.' I thought, 'Patrick is my boyfriend now.'

Patrick just looked so delicious looking at me like that. His eyes half lidded, his breathing ragged and choppy, his face flushed.

"Pete…?" Patrick asked quietly.

I just tugged sharply in his shirt. "You are far to dressed for this activity."

I slid my hands under his shirt and rested them at his hips. I was pretty sure I would be returning to this position, only with far less clothes.

Patrick looked at me and swallowed but nodded and sat up to remove his shirt.

Once off, he flung it carelessly across the room. I lunged for his chest, planting butterfly kisses everywhere I could reach.

Patrick breathlessly moaned, "Oh God!"

Not stopping from my assault I asked, "Yes my child?" (1)

I didn't wait to get a response for I was far to busy playing with Patrick's nipple. I latched my teeth on it, abusing the small nub.

Reaching down, I started to unbutton his pants, but Patrick sitting up stopped me.

"Pete wait…" Patrick started, "I… well I…I don't think I'm ready to go that fast. I just… I'm sorry."

I smiled. "It's alright Cake. You're not ready. That's fine. I totally understand. I would never do anything to hurt you."

He visibly relaxed. "Thank you," and he kissed my nose.

I sat up with him against the headboard. "Don't worry Patrick, if you say stop, I will stop. Well, unless you're being naughty and need a spanking."

Patrick turned to me with wide, shocked eyes and cried out, "Pete!!"

I laughed, "I was kidding Cake!"

XXXXXXXXXX Pete Wentz XXXXXXXXXX

I am God's gift but why would he bless me with

Such wit without a conscience equipped

I'm addicted to the way I feel when I think of you, woah

"There's too much green to feel blue"

XXXXXXXXX Patrick Stump XXXXXXXXX

I watched Pete sit up with me against the headboard. "Don't worry Patrick. If you say stop, I will stop."

Few, I feel so much better.

"Well, unless you've be naughty and need a spanking."

I whipped my head around and cried out, "Pete!" and Pete laughed. "I was kidding Cake!"

I looked away a laughed nervously.

"Patrick, I really am kidding. Seriously, I'm not into that."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

I sighed and pouted at him. "Well, there goes my plan to get a school girls outfit, complete with a mini skirt, while you get to be the pissed principal who needs to punish one of his students," I sighed again, "with a paddle."

I almost bust a gut when I saw Pete's eyes practically burst out of their sockets.

I giggled and stood up, "Maybe someday Peter," and I pecked him on his pouting lips.

"Right…someday," Pete purred with a smirk.

I sorted. "Just try and touch my ass Pete," and I wiggled my butt. Just to annoy him! God, you perv!

An evil glint sparkled in Pete's eyes and he growled. "Is that a challenge?" He asked, smirk widening.

Instead of answering, I just swished my butt side to side.

"Rawr!" Pete cried as he lunged for me and tackled me to the floor, straddling my waist. He then reached behind him and under my legs, and then he squeezed my ass, making me squeak.

"I win."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I'm home alone I just can't stop myself

And you pull my head so close volume goes with the truth

Signing off "I'm alright in bed but I'm better with a pen"

The kid was alright but it went to his head

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner went smoothly.

Oh, wait. I was reading the wrong story. Oh here we are!

Dinner was a freakin nightmare.

"Patrick dear!" My mom called from the bottom of the steps, "You and your little friend need to come down for dinner.

As we walked down the steps Pete grabbed my am and made me face him.

"What did your mom mean by 'little friend'?" he whispered.

I glanced down the steppes and saw Frank watching us.

"Patrick?" Pete whispered again.

I looked back at Pete, and pressed my hand on his chest. "Pete, can we talk about this later?"

Pete's eyes hardened and he grasped my hand. "Patrick, your mom doesn't know you gay does she?"

I didn't look at him. I only walked away and down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I'm home alone I just can't stop myself

And you pull my head so close volume goes with the truth

Signing off "I'm alright in bed but I'm better with a pen"

I'm alright in bed but I'm better with a pen

I'm alright in bed but I'm better with a pen

The kid was alright but it went to his head

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 6.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
The Carpal Tunnel Of Love

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We take sour sips from life's lush lips

And we shake, shake, shake the hips in relationships

Stomp out this disaster town

You'll put your eyes to the sun and say, "I know

you're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Patrick?" Pete whispered again.

I looked back at Pete, and pressed my hand on his chest. "Pete, can we talk about this later?"

Pete's eyes hardened and he grasped my hand. "Patrick, your mom doesn't know you gay does she?"

I didn't look at him. I only walked away and down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And we might've started singing just a little soon

We're throwing stones at a glass moon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting at my spot at the dinner table, I thought I was going to die.

I have pervy mustache man undressing me with his eyes on my left, and a worried and frustrated panda on my right. My mother looking completely oblivious to it all sat across from me.

"So Patrick, I haven't seen any pretty girls around here, do you have a girlfriend yet?" Frank asked from my side.

I swallowed the piece of Mac and Cheese and side glanced at Pete. He looked at me with a questioning gaze as if to say, 'Well? Are you going to tell them or do I have to?'"

I plastered a fake smile on my face and spoke, "Something like that…"

My mom looked like she just won the lottery. "Oh my dear Patrick has a girlfriend! This is so exciting! When can we meet her dear? I'll have to pick up some beef roast and maybe some lobster. Oh wait, what if she's a vegetarian!? Well, maybe a nice cheese lasagna. Or maybe-"

"MOM!" I cried out, frustrated out of my mind. "Stop! I don't have a girlfriend!"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Frank was enjoying this way too much.

"Then who where you kissing the other day Patrick? Hmm?" Frank just loved Pressing. My. Fucking. Buttons.

"Ooh! I knew it, my baby Patrick is all grown up!" My mother squealed, "You have to invite her over so we can meet her! So what's her name dear? What's she like? Is she pretty? Oh I can't wait!"

"Alright Stop!"

Three shocked faces glanced my way, but all I could see was inside of my eyelids. I was shaking and I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

"Mom, I'm not dating any girl, and I doubt I. Ever. Will." I wiped the tear track from my face and stood up, bracing myself on the table.

"Patrick," Pete whispered, and he reached his hand to grasp mine. I squeezed his hand then let it go so I could finally tell my mom my biggest secret yet.

"Patrick, what is going on? Tell me what's wrong dear." My mother asked gently.

I took a deep breath, "Mom, I'm… I'm-!"

I looked around and notice that everyone was eating there Mac like nothing ever disrupted dinner.

'What the…?' I thought. Wasn't I just about to tell my mom my biggest secret?

"So Peter, do have a lucky lady back in your old home town? Or has someone here caught your eye?" Frank asked Pete, who bit his lip, thinking about what to say. He glanced in my direction then turned to Frank and smiled.

"Well, there is someone…" Pete said with a big grin, "Really cute, ya know? Big blue eyes, breath taking smile, adorable blush."

Confusion flashed in Frank's eyes, but only for a second before he plastered a fake grin on his face. "Quite the looker eh?"

Pete's grin widened, while my frowned deepened. "Yeah, seeing that smile is like you just won the all of the freakin Olympics and the Nobel Peace Prize. Like… like you just became President, won the lottery, cured world hunger, stopped global warming and invented a new candy bar all in one hour. It's the best feeling I have ever felt so far."

My mom looked at Pete in a whole new light, "That was beautiful Peter. You feel all that from one smile? She must be your soul mate."

Pete looked at me with a small smile, not like his shit-eating grin from before. "I hope."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning

Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning, whoa-oh

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner my mom decided that she wanted to see a movie with Frank, so they went to the theater to see a 'cinematic-adventure'.

Dane Cook Is The Shiz People.

Anyway, that left Pete and I alone for about three hours. All alone in my bed room, on my bed…

Not like THAT you perv!

I was pretty frustrated at Pete. Why would he say all that stuff about a girl infront of me? What was he tying to do?

"Cake what's bugging you?" Pete's voice came from behind me. He wrapped his arms around my middle and lent his head on my shoulder. "You seem all wound up, tell Mr. Panda what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong."

"B S." He said in a sing-song voice.

I half-heartily glared at him, "Nothing is wrong Pete. Just let me be."

Pete just stared at me. "Patrick…"

"NOTHING IS WRONG, OKAY?!" I all but screamed.

Pete flipped backward off the bed onto the floor and peaked over the top of the bed at me, only the top of his head and eyes could be seen.

I just starred at him, as he did me.

Pete blinked. "Moo?"

I looked at him weirdly, and shook my head. "You're a freak Pete."

Pete jumped up back on the bed with a huge smile. "Yeah, but I'm your freak."

I sighed and set my head in my hands.

"You liar!" Pete said pulling my hands away from my face. He lifted my head to meet his gaze and spoke again. " What's wrong? You're supposed to tell your boyfriend everything. And that happens to be me so spill."

I looked away, "Who…who was that person you were talking about at dinner?" I whispered, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Wha-?" Pete mumbles. Then suddenly he broke out into a laughing fit and he lifted my face away from his hands again. "Are you telling me you don't know anyone with that description?"

My brow furrowed, then deepened in anger. "No, that's why I'm asking Pete."

Pete reached his hand up and ran it along the side of my face when suddenly he jumped up and ran to my bathroom.

When he came back he shoved a mini mirror in my face and looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" He questioned.

"Uh, it's a mirror?" I said. I mean, what did he want me to do? Eat it?

That would be difficult. I meant its so bland and tasteless. And ….to far off topic….

Pete sighed, "My poor, sweet Patrick…"

I glared at him. "What do you want me to do?"

Pete groaned and moved to sit next to me. "Look." And he shoved the mirror in my face again, "Look at your reflection and tell me what you see."

I replied without even looking, saying the the first thing that comes to every ones minds, and I said it in a "Are you retarded?' tone. "Myself."

Pete's face told me he was annoyed at me being a smart-ass. Well, WHAT BITCH! Im just so cool I can be a smart-ass.

Well, I am.

"Cake don't be like that, I'm trying to show you something important."

"Okay, okay, sorry for being a hoe."

Pete laughed and nodded to the mirror again. "Tell me what you look like, as if Im… Im blind!"

"Pete-" I started, but the serious look on Pete's face told me to shut up. I sighed. "Well, I have strawberry blonde hair. My face has that 'baby chub' still. Uhhh…"

"What about your eyes?"

I blinked. "My…eyes? Well, I wear glases…"

"What color are they?"

"…blue?"

Pete sighed dreamily. "Big blue eyes huh?"

I blushed. "Uhh yeah…"

"How nice is your smile?"

I scratched my head. " Okay?"

"Pete scoffed. "Just okay, I find that hard to believe."

I smiled a tiny smile at Pete. "Pete… I have a good smile."

Pete licked his lips, and smirked. "So Big blue eyes and a breath taking smile…. How easy do you blush?"

As if Pete turned on a switch, I blushed.

"No!" I cried smiling.

"You lie." He sang in a sing-song voice.

I glared at my pillow as if it caused my embarrassment. 'You stupid pillow'

'Thanks Patrick, that really helps my pillowy self esteem.' The pillow would say back.

But only windows can talk in this story, duh.

"Patrick." Pete called out to me.

I glanced at him with my head still down. "Hmm?" I mumbled.

"You have an adorable blush, you have big blue eyes, and a breath taking smile. Does that remind you of anyone?"

I thought about it before shaking my head.

"The supposed girl I'm seeing perhaps?" I choked as Pete said that. I felt like such a dick.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Patrick," Pete smiled, "Your the only person I want."

I looked at him with such love I almost cried. "Really?"

"Yeah, babe. I… I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We keep the beat with your blistered feet

And we bullet the words at the mockingbirds singing

Slept through the weekend and dreaming

Of sinking with the melody of the cliffs of eternity

Got postcards from my former selves saying: "How've you been?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I yawned and rubbed my cheek against Pete's muscular stomach. When Pete told me he only wore boxers to bed, I blushed because that's what I do and… akwardness.

But now, I didn't mind it.

Pete ran a hand threw my hair. Bitch new my weak points.

"Pete…" I whispered in excitement. Him caressing my scalp was amazing.

Suddenly I felt something poking me in my chest and Pete's hand run along my neck. "Patrick…" His voice was husky and thick with lust.

I looked up at Pete and got up on all fours, leaning over Pete's body. I swung my leg over Pete's waist and then I sat on his abdomen looked up at him with more courage then I ever had ever, and I spoke.

"Pete," I licked my lips in anticipation, "I…" I blushed but I stood my ground, I couldn't believe I was going to do this. " I want you. I want you. I want you." I ran my hand along his chest, "I want you so bad."

Pete's eyes turned molten gold and he growled before flipping me over and ravishing my mouth.

I moaned into the kiss and ran my hands through his chopped black hair. Pete turned his head away and started to kiss down my torso and I gasped out his name.

"Pete…!" I huffed, and I tried to get my breathing under control.

Pete's hands were all over my body, and it felt so good.

"Patrick," Pete mumbled against my neck, "I just want to eat you. You're so fucking hot."

"That sounds great," I moaned as Pete bit my ear lobe, "I wouldn't mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We might've said goodbyes just a little soon

(Stomp out this disaster town)

Robbing lips, kissing banks under this moon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly looked up from her computer screen and smiled a wicked smile.

"Summer get the video camera."

"Why?" Summer asked from her spot on the couch.

"I think something dirty is going down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning

Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning

Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning

Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning, ohh…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Babe, Mmm! That's so good…" I moaned. I've never felt so alive before.

Pete was giving me the best and only blowjob I have ever had in my life. My breathing was erratic, my eyes were glazed over and my body was on fire. One of my hands was running threw Pete's hair while the other hand was almost ripping the damn sheets of the mattress.

Pete's head was bobbing up and down as he pumped my cock, his moaning was sending vibrations through me making me want him so much more.

"Pete, God." I breathed as he took my whole erection in his mouth. I starred at him in disbelief until I felt the effects of him doing that. I closed my eyes and I muffled my cry as I came, and I fell back against the pillows. "Pete, I love you so much."

I wanted to say more but I was quickly silenced by Pete kissing me. When he let me breathe again, I looked over at the mini tent in his boxers before looking at him.

"Your turn?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was ice cream headaches and sweet avalanche

When the pearls in our shells got up to dance

You call me a bad tipper of the cradle

Tired yawns for fawns on hunter's lawns

We're the has-beens of husbands

Sharpening the knives of young wives

Take two years and call me when you're better

Take teardrops of mine, find yourself wetter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Patrick, you naughty, naughty boy." The figure behind Patrick's locked door smirked. "I can't wait to play with you again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning

Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning

Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning

Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
End of Chapter 7.

Hope you like the smexy sexness!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

America's Sweethearts

_You could have knocked me out with a feather._

_I know you've heard this all before, but we're just Hell's neighbors._

_Why, why, why won't the world revolve around me?_

_In my dreams trees grow all over the streets._

Summer sighed. She was just chillin, rockin out to some Aiden, and Molly says 'Get the camera'. What a bitch, right? But then Molly said 'Something dirty was going down'. Summer was like 'OMFG.' And began a frantic search for the camera. But by the time they found it the action was over anyway.

Molly glared at the camera, washing it would burst into flames.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to not be in your hand and ready when you say something dirty is going down! I'm sorry!" The camera pleaded.

"WTF Molly, I thought you said only windows could talk in this story." Patrick's pillow cried out from the couch.

Molly turned. "Summer, why is Patrick's pillow on the couch?"

Summer looked puzzled. "Huh… fuck if I know."

"Huh."

"So, what should we do now?" Summer questioned.

Molly sighed. "Dunno."

Summer glance at the time. 8:44 "Uhh…We could go see what Ryan is up to?"

Molly grinned. "SUMMER. You're a genius! We're not gunna be bored anymore!"

"RIGHT?" Summer laughed.

_But I don't know much about classic cars (cars),_

_But I've got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke (coke)._

_Down, set, one, hut, hut, hike,_

_Media Blitz_

Patricia Stump was a simple, ordinary divorced mother, who simply wanted to meet someone new.

And somehow, somewhere, Frank became that new somebody.

But lately, things have become…

Awkward.

Frank, who she started to see as a father figure to Patrick, she now saw a strain in their relationship. And it was starting to affect hers with Frank as well.

It all started when Patrick met that nice boy Peter, from across the street.

Frank had started acting strange. He suddenly started being everywhere in the house at once, except for the room Patricia was in.

He started forcing his was into Patrick's social life. He had to know what was going on with Patrick every minute of the day. But he never even notices Patricia anymore.

With all this time, she started to see Patrick a lot more too. Like how he lost all his cute baby fat and become a 15 year old boy.

Patrick didn't have really any male friends, he rather gravitated to the girls for friends, aside from a sort of girly boy named Ryan.

But then ever since Patrick met Peter, they have been inseparable. Always with eachother.

And then she saw it.

Peter turned to Patrick as they were watching a movie in the living room. He lifted his hand and brushed Patrick's bangs out of his eyes and he kissed his forehead. Patrick blushed and smiled.

Patricia couldn't believe it. Her baby boy was in love!

With Peter! Oh were they cute together. She had a gay son. Patricia frowned. Why didn't Patrick tell her? Unless he was afraid. This was not good.

But she had to let Patrick come to her. Tell her when he is ready. But until then…

She had a meeting to get to.

_Let's hear it for America's sweethearts_

_But I must confess,_

_I'm in love with my own sins._

_Let's hear it for America's sweethearts_

_But I must confess,_

_I'm in love with my own sins._

Joe sighed, looking at his guitar. They haven't had a band practice in like… a whole day. He turned to Andy, the douche canoe who had become his roommate and they found out they had a lot in common.

"Andy!" Joe called. "We should call a band meet."

"Andy turned up from his book. "Okay."

_You can bow and pretend that_

_You don't, don't know you're a legend._

_Time, time, time hasn't told anyone else yet._

_(..Sorry I just..) Let my love loose again._

Frank smirked and walked into the living room were Patrick and Peter sat.

"Patrick, its getting late, I think your friend should be heading home, and you need to get ready for school tomorrow."

Patrick looked dejected and moved to look at Pete. "He's… right, I do." He smiled sadly, "Ill walk you out though."

"Okay," Pete said and they both got up and walked out the front door.

Frank hurried to the living room window and smirked when he saw Pete and Patrick kissing.

"Soon, Patrick. You will be _mine_."

_I don't know much about classic cars (cars),_

_But I've got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke (coke)._

_Down, set, one, hut, hut, hike,_

_Media Blitz_

Pete looked at Patrick with sad puppy eyes.

"Aw. Pete, don't give me that. He is right. As much as I wish he wasn't. I need to get ready for school tomorrow, but I'll call you before I go to bed." He smiled his cute Patty Cake smile.

Pete smiled back, and raised a finger to lift Patrick's chin and leaned down and kissed him.

They broke apart and shared one last look before Pete turned and walked to his house.

Pete looked back once he made it to his door, and saw Patrick waving back. He smiled and waved before disappearing in his house.

_Let's hear it for America's sweethearts_

_But I must confess,_

_I'm in love with my own sins._

_Let's hear it for America's sweethearts_

_But I must confess,_

_I'm in love with my own sins._

_You could have knocked me out with a feather_

_I know you've heard this all before_

I stood there on the front steps staring at Pete's house, wishing I could go with him.

But somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew Frank had seen us and what we did only one chapter ago, and now he wanted to deal with it.

The mean fuck.

"Are you ready to play, Patty?"

I shook my head while looking at Pete's window, hoping I could just apperate into his room, but I'm not a 17 year old wizard and I haven't even studied for the test and I could splinch myself. And plus I don't live in the world of Harry Potter.

But that doesn't sound to bad comparing with what I'm gunna have to do.

Frank placed a hand on my shoulder and started to pull me inside and my hope for pete died out when I saw Pete's curtains get drawn over his window, blocking view of the outside world.

_Let's hear it for America's sweethearts_

_But I must confess,_

_I'm in love with my own sins._

_Let's hear it for America's sweethearts_

_I must confess,_

_I'm in love with my own sins._

_Sweethearts _

_Let's hear it for, let's hear it_

_Sweethearts _

_Let's hear it for, let's_

_Sweethearts_

End of Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

w.a.m.s.

* * *

_I'm a young one_

_Stuck in the thoughts_

_Of an old one's head_

_When all the others were just stirring awake_

_I'm trying to trick myself to fall asleep again, woah_

* * *

Molly and Summer made their way down the road to Ryan's house. Ryan has been Molly's best friend since the dawn of time. No offence to Summer, but Ryan was the shiz.

So obviously not seeing Ryan since Molly broke out of Barns and Noble that one day at school, she was excited.

"Come on, come on! We're almost there!" Molly laughed, clearly freaking the fuck out. I mean, she was about to see her bestie!

Summer was excited to as Ryan was her friend aswell.

Once his house was in site Molly ran past Summer and almost broke the damn door down trying to get inside.

"!" She cried.

There was a crash, a cry of "Fuck!" before footsteps and then Ryan appeared.

"Molly! Summer! OMFG PEOPLE!" He cried.

Ryan stood at 5' 8" tall and had shoulder length blue hair. He wore his 'Wanted: Bellatrix Lestrange' shirt that Molly got him for his birthday a few years back.

"OMFG that's the shirt I got youuu!" Molly screamed in joy.

Ryan smiled back, "Hell yeah it is."

Suddenly, Summer's phone rung loudly. _They say that Katie's got…_ and music started to play after Gabe Suporta's beginning line.

"Kiss my Sass?" Ryan and Molly said at the same time.

Summer smiled and pulled out her phone, glancing at who was calling. "It's Joe!"

"Oh shitt Joe!" Molly said, and then Summer proceeded to awnser the phone.

"Hey Joe what upp?" She asked. "Uh huh… uh ..huh… yeah… NO WAY….. uh huh… okay! Yeah, see you!"

Ryan and Molly blinked. "What did he want?" Molly questioned.

"Whos Joe?" Ryan asked feeling out of the loop.

"Joe is in Pete's band and he says we must get our asses down to his place cause its time for a band practice." Summer replied.

"At night?" Molly asked. "Shit you can meet Joe Ryan! Omg! Lets goo!"

* * *

_My head's in heaven, my soles are in hell_

_Let's meet in the purgatory of my hips and get well_

_Hurry, hurry_

_You put my head in such a flurry, flurry_

_Oh freckle, freckle_

_What makes you so special?_

_What makes you so special?_

_I'm gonna leave you_

_I'm gonna teach you_

_How we're all alone_

_How we're all alone_

* * *

I looked at the stairs with anger and humiliation.

"Go on now Patty." Frank whispered in my ear making me flinch.

I took a step and started to walk cautiously up the stairs, knowing Frank was behind me and most likely checking out my ass.

When I got to my room, feeling brave, I whipped around and shut my door in Frank's face and leaned against it.

"PATTY!" Frank bellowed. He started kicking my door and yelling at me to open it.

He stopped for a split second before nearly breaking my door off its hinges and got me to move out of the way with the force.

I trembled as he walked in, tears springing up in my eyes.

"Patrick, Patrick, Patrick." Frank murmured.

He smiled before noticing me on the floor and frowned. "Why are you just sitting there on the floor?" He turned and shut my almost broken door, then reached and pulled my dresser to block my only safe way out of here. Cause there was always the window, or my vent, even though Molly said there is 'venty droppings' in there, I would risk getting a Vent Disease to get the hell out of here.

Frank turned back to me. "And you're still on the floor. Get up!" He roared at me, and I gasped and quickly scrambled to my bed hoping it would be my safe haven.

"That's _much_ better then what I wanted. Good thinking Patty." He went to my window, shutting my curtains and I almost sobbed. Now there was no way Pete could see this and help me. I was officially doomed. 'oh god Pete, please! Help me!' I screamed in my head.

"When I tell you to do something Patty, you do it. Got it?" Frank said to me and I nodded shakily.

"Good." He then walked to the foot of my bed. "Strip."

"Ex-exqueeze me?" I cried out.

I jumped back as Frank was suddenly all up in my face. "You do what I tell you! NO QUESTIONS."

I just stared at him with glassy eyes.

"_Now_."

* * *

_Guild me, build me_

_It's your club, so let me in (let me in)_

_Knowing how heartwarming_

_It is inside your skin_

_My head's in heaven, my soles are in hell_

_Let's meet in the purgatory of my hips and get well_

_Hurry, hurry_

_You put my head in such a flurry, flurry_

_Oh freckle, freckle_

_What makes you so special?_

_What makes you so special?_

_I'm gonna leave you_

_I'm gonna teach you_

_How we're all alone_

_How we're all alone_

* * *

So Summer, Molly and Ryan mobbed down the street to Joe's house. It was around 7 o'clock Sunday night and the street lights were on, the groups shadows painted across the road as they walked.

"So… what's this band called?" Ryan asked breaking the silence of night.

Molly looked at Summer, who just stared back at her. "Uhh their nameless right now.."

Ryan looked puzzled. "Why?"

Molly's brow furrowed. "Im.. not sure actually. Maybe their lazy."

"Weird…"

"OMIGAWD." Summer literally screamed, which made Ryan and Molly whip around.

"WHAT?"

"Joes house dead ahead!" Summer smiled and pointed.

And indeed! She was correct, Joe's house sat at the end of the street, lit up like a beacon to them. "Wow, I thought he lived like, farther away." Molly said making a face like those weird smiley faces on the internet like this, O.o

Molly raced up to Joe's garage door and lifted it knee high befor ushering the small group of three through it.

* * *

_How we're all alone_

_Hurry, hurry_

_You put my head in such a flurry, flurry_

_Oh freckle, freckle_

_What makes you so special?_

_What makes you so special?_

_I'm gonna leave you_

_I'm gonna teach you_

_How we're all alone_

_How we're all alone_

* * *

"Welcome to our Sunday night GSA meeting, Patricia." A woman in her late 30's said.

Patricia looked up in surprise. "Oh than- … Linda? Is that you?"

The woman, Linda smiled. "Yes! Hi Patricia. I didn't think I would see you here."

Earlier, Patricia had seen a poster for the Gay Straight Alliance, and they were holding meetings every other Sunday. Today was one of those Sundays.

Linda was a close friend of hers, from way back when and she had just moved back. She was a single mother now, after a heated divorce and her only child Frankie would be starting school with Patrick soon.

"I didn't know you… came to… GSA meetings." Patricia said unsurely, still worried about even being there. But this was for her baby boy. She wasn't stupid. She knew Patrick was ... playing for his own team. And even if she didn't agree with it, she would support him. Because that's what a mother would do. Love and support their child in their choices. She would not be one of _those_ parents. The ones that forced their kids to live _their _dreams and not their own. She would let Patrick live his life. He might even see that it was a phase. But if not, then that would be fine too.

Linda smiled "Yeah. As a matter of fact my son Frank is gay, and I've been coming to every GSA meeting since I found out a few years ago. He sometimes comes with me with his boyfriend Gerard, but tonight their on a date."

"Can I have your attention please," Spoke a man who was wearing a bright rainbow colored shirt and was standing by the podium at the front of the room, "It is time to get this meeting started."

* * *

_Mama_

_If we don't take the medication_

_We won't sleep for days_

_We won't sleep for days_

_Mama_

_If we pray to the lord_

_Does he sing on a stage?_

_Does he sing on a stage?_

_We waste it all in the back of a long dark car_

_And I'm a sunshine machine_

_I want to get stuck_

_I want to get stuck_

_And be golden in your memory_

* * *

End of Chapter 9

(That's right. IM BACK BITCHES. Sorry this is so short. Gunna type out all the way to chapter 13 and have them ready to go here shortly. Get ready for a crrrazzzzy ride. Because shit. Is. Going. To. Hit. Multiple. Fans.)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lullabye

* * *

_Honey is for bees, silly bear_

_Besides, there's jelly beans everywhere_

_It's not what it seems in the land of dreams_

_Don't worry your head just go to sleep_

* * *

Pete sighed. After he left Patrick's he had this sick feeling in his stomach. But he had to leave.

He walked up to his room on the top floor of his house and stopped when he heard his hone ring.

'_Never fall asleep You won't wake up Destroy the guillotine Before he does…I walk with shadows (you have to find a better way) I walk with shadows (the questions I will never say) Hiding from the gallows (they keep me safe and sound) So I walk in shadows (the ways of burning down this house)' _Pete's phone blared out Molly's favorite song by Escape the Fate, My Apocalypse, signaling it was indeed Molly calling.

"Yellow?" Pete said answering.

"Pete stop fucking Patrick and get both your asses down to Joe's. Its an emergency and practice, and I brought my friend Ryan to meet you guys." Molly said over the other end of the phone.

Pete sighed walking into his room and looking out to Patrick's house through his window. "I'm not fucking Patrick. And he can't go, cause his stupid asshole of a almost step dad is making him stay home cause it's a 'school night'."

He could practically hear Molly freak out about being wrong about something like people fucking. "Uhh… well.. That's fucked." She whined. "You need to be here atleast! Please?"

Pete took one last look at Patrick's house before shutting the curtains. "okay, yeah, I'll be there."

* * *

_It doesn't matter how you feel_

_Life is just a Ferris wheel_

_It's always up and down_

_Don't make a sound_

* * *

I stood up on shaky legs, looking at the floor, my hands shaking and my fear only growing.

"Patty," Shirtman spoke, "DO you need help? You're wasting time."

"No!" I cried, "i.. I got it." I reached down to the hem of my shirt and lifted it slightly, trying to prolong this for as long as possible.

Frank sighed before ripping off my shit and pushing me on my bed. I cried out again in shock as Frank got up on me, straddling my waist. He looked down at me and gave a twisted smirk and grabbed both my wrists, holding them together above my head while simultaneously taking of his tie.

My eyes widened and I tried my hardest to struggle free but Frank tied them up so I was truly fucked.

Literally.

* * *

_When you wake up the world will come around_

_When you wake up the world will come around_

_Its just the sweet weather and the peacock feathers_

_In the morning, it will all be better_

_It's not what it seems in the land of dreams_

_Don't worry your head just go to sleep_

* * *

Pete kicked the door of the garage three times signaling he arrived. He waited and suddenly there was a voice.

"Password?"

"Password?" Pete repeated confused. Since when did Joe have a password?

"BEEP… Incorrect."

Pete thought about this for a moment. What the fuck would Joe use as a password.

"I don't know the fucking password." He whined like a bratty teenager and stomped his foot.

"Password accepted!" and the door opened up to about mid thigh to Pete, the small fucker.

"YES!" Pete cried triumphantly before sliding under the open door.

"Peter! Hiyaaa!" Joe said waving his light saber around.

Pete smiled, "Joe, what's up with this? Band practice at night on a Sunday of all days?"

"well, actually I don't want to practice, I was just bored and wanted to hang out with people." He replied honestly.

Pete laughed. "Oh wow. Okay, we can chill. What's everyone else doing?"

Joe made his way over to a random couch and Pete sat across from him and a chair. "Their upstairs raiding my kitchen."

"Ah." Pete nodded.

"Where's Patrick?" Joe questioned.

Pete sighed. "He's stuck at home. His… mom's boyfriend guy made him stay cause it's a school night."

Joe's eyebrow furrowed up. "Isnt tomorrow a holiday?"

Pete groaned and his hands shot up in exasperation "I don't fucking know! The author doesn't even remember what fucking time it is between two chapters, she cant remember half the shit that happens and she tries to do random little things that will eventually grow into bigger things then forgets about them, like Patricks 'random dead friend' named Marty? Wtf? and this whole story has been plotted over the course of what, a weekend? But oh wait, Patrick was at school one day, so… I DON'T KNOW IM SO CONFUSED! Dx "

Pete and Joe turn and glance at the ceiling waiting for me to decide their fate and I give in. I say they get this Monday off. . I think they already had a holiday but why not give'em another one? They have been through a lot and Mondays suck ass anyways.

Joe nods. "Monday is a holiday. Wanna go grab Patrick real quick then?"

Pete starts to say yes, but Molly coming down the stairs with three other people makes him lose his train of thought.

"PETEYYY!" She cried and tackled him, Summer, Ryan, Joe and Andy hovering around them, and Patrick was soon forgotten in the mess.

* * *

_When you wake up the world will come around_

_When you wake up the world will come around_

* * *

I was crying. Not sobbing but tears were moving freely down my cheeks.

The sick fuck Frank brought clothespins with him, and had them clamped on my nipples. I bit my lip in pain and embarrassment, because I mean _clothespins_? Really! Come on!

He was still straddling my waist, my pants long gone and Frank was feeling me up from outside of my boxers, mouthing my cock and it shocked me to realize I was getting turned on. It mortified me to my very core.

"F-frank.." I half-heartedly pleaded with him, knowing all too well that it was futile.

He leaned up and pressed his chest to mine and removed the damned clothespins. _finally. _I thought, _I thought my nips were gunna be pinched off!_

I sighed in relief as Frank stood up and, Oh God, He started to take his pants off. And that wasn't even the worst part. He... oh god, imam puke just thinking about it, but Frank.. was actually hot.

*dry heave* Dear God Patrick, could this get any worse for you?

I glared at my ceiling. '_yeah you could make it a lot worse. Don't, in fact stop this crazy shit! Please!'_

Naw Im good. Readers have been waiting for this very moment. And I cant just take it away like a bitch. No shut up and enjoy being raped.

'_HOW COULD ANYONE ENJOY BEING RAPED!' _I screamed in frustration in my head at the ceiling, but then my attention was draw else where. To Frank taking off his boxer shorts. To his dick that was now free, and fully erect.

My god. I'm about to die. Goodbye world. Its been a crazy 15 years. Frank is about to rip me a new asshole with that MOSTER COCK of his. All thanks to the author, who has shown up more in this chapter then any other. Fuck you author.

Before I could even react Frank moved his thighs under mine and hooked my legs around his waist. He smiled. "Ready to lose your virginity Patty?"

* * *

_Honey is for bees, silly bear_

_Besides there's jelly beans everywhere_

_It's not what it seems in the land of dreams_

_Don't worry your head just go to sleep_

* * *

End of Chapter 10

(So this is shorter then chapter nine, but hey , TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? Im on a roll. Next Chapter is BY FAR the craziest one you have ever read, i cant wait to share it with you guys. Typing now. So just wait and you'll see it up here any minute now. Or day, if i feel like waiting. Muhahah just wait and seeee my lovleys just wait and see.)

( and btw, these chapters are always right off of word, as soon as i finish, so thats why there is a shit ton of errors, or spelling mistakes and junk like that. I mean, i dont wanna wait for a beta to read it first, i want it up! now! *pouts* so sorry bout that but i think you guys wont mind too much right? if it bothers you that bad, then sign up to be my beta then! but i probably wont use you. My old beta is still like, "wtf send me your chapters!" lol poor beta)


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nobody Puts Baby In A Corner

* * *

_Drink down that Gin and Kerosene,_

_And come spit on bridges with me, _

_Just to keep us warm._

_Light a match to leave me be._

_Light a match to leave me be._

* * *

"Are you ready Patrick?" Frank asked me again. His eyes were glazed over with lust.

I shook my head, "N-no, " I spoke shakily, my voice cracking. I was scared. So so scared and I didn't want it to end this way. "I'll never be ready."

Frank gave me a quirky smile. "Oh?" He ran his hand over my chest and pinched my nipple. I gasped as I felt this, my cock twitching at the pressure and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"You don't look like you don't want it Patty." Frank murmured. He reached down and slid my boxers of my hips and my penis sprung out, half hard. I blushed scarlet as he eyed it hungrily.

"Frank-" I started but it turned into a startled gasp as Frank suddenly engulfed my whole dick in his mouth and throat.

"Oh my god! Frank!" I moaned and started to cry more. It was wrong for this to feel GOOD! WTF!

Frank hummed and bobbed his head and I struggled with the tie holding my wrists together. "Frank please-! S-stop!"

Frank lifted his head and released my member out of his mouth. He smirked and pressed his lips to mine and I grimaced as I tasted myself on him. "Oh Patrick," he said after removing his gross mustache covered lips from mine. "Do you see what you do to me?" He reached to his erect cock and stroked it with one hand and used his other hand to touch mine.

"Oh god!" I whined and arched my back to meet his pumping hand unwillingly. I shuddered as I came in his hand and moaned in anguish. I could not believe it.

Frank came shortly after, and it landed on my abdomen. I felt like I was gunna puke. Everwhere.

He just kneeled there for a moment before reaching up and untying me from the bed post. I rubbed at my red wrists and watched him get dressed. Once he was done, he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "That was fun Patty, be glad I did that and didn't take you yet. But don't think I won't because your ass," He reached a hand under me and squeezed my ass for enfaces and I squeaked, "Is mine."

* * *

_I keep my jealousy close,_

_'Cause it's all mine._

_And if you say this makes you happy,_

_Then I'm not the only one lying._

* * *

Pete laughed as he exited the garage. The band didn't even practice once, So it was kinda a good thing Pete forgot to call Patrick.

"Oh shit I forgot to call Patrick!" Pete yelled to no one on the empty street. He pulled out his phone and speed-dialed Patrick, cause only important people get a speed dial, and sighed when he got his voicemail instead of ringing. "Maybe I can see if he's awake.."

So Pete set off down the road to Patrick's house. "Fuck!" He said as he shivered. It was cold. Getting to be about the time for winter he guessed. He should of brought a coat, dumbass.

He picked up his pace down the road to a light jog, when suddenly a speeding car drove up on the curb and the headlights blinded him.

"Shit!" He cried but the car screeched to a halt infront of him.

"Get In." called a voice from inside.

"Uhm.. No?" Pete said as he started to turn away but then the driver stepped out of the car.

It was Frank.

"Uh.. Frank? What the fuck?" Pete questioned before Frank gestured to the car. "Get in Peter. I have to have a little chat with you."

* * *

_Keep quiet,_

_Nothing comes as easy as you._

_Can I lay in your bed all day?_

_I'll be your best kept secret_

_And your biggest mistake._

_The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day._

* * *

The water scalded my back and I scrubbed my skin raw. I tried to wash it away. Everything. I wish it didn't happen. And I wish it diodn't have to happen again.

I sobbed "Why?" I cried and I rocked back and forth in a curled up position. The hot water washing away my sins.

My skin was as red as a lobster when I got out and I felt like one too. I looked at my self in the mirror and I looked bad. My eyes locked in on the spot on my abdomen with disgust. "I'm disgusting. How could Pete want me now after I let that happen?"

He couldn't. He shouldn't.

He wont.

Tears falling freely, I tugged on some sweat pants and a band T. they were dirty cause I hadn't done laundry in a while but so was I, so what did it matter.

I looked out my window and saw Pete's house was dark. Probably sleeping now.

I practicly fell onto my bed and sobbed my heart out. "Pete! Please… Help me.."

* * *

_I keep my jealousy close,_

_'Cause it's all mine._

_And if you say this makes you happy,_

_Then I'm not the only one lying_.

* * *

(Pete Wentz POV)

We drove. And drove. And drove. This was gunna be like my birthday all over again! Except I can see, and Im in a seat instead of just rolling around in the back of a van. But I still had no idea where we were.

'Damn it, why do I not know the area yet!' I yelled in my head.

"So.." I started. It was awkward enough, so why not talk it up?

"We're almost there Peter." Frank said with a smirk. I looked ahead out the windshield. We were on a road in the middle of frickin no where. There was nothing around us, and I started to freak out.

"Where are we? What the fuck is going on!" I yelled getting more angry. I mean Mustache Man just picks me up in the middle of the night and takes me out to the middle of no where for wht? Ice Cream? O.o

I suddenly feared my life might actually be in danger when Frank chuckled. "You will find out soon enough." He turned the car off the road and started drifting over the dirt going at a 90 degree angle from where we were originally headed.

I looked around the car for a way out or weapons of some kind but found none, and my door was locked and I couldn't get it open. I was fucked. _'No wonder Patrick doesn't like him, he's fucking crazy!'_

Frank stopped the car abrubtly. "Alright, Peter we're here." And he clicked the doors open. I looked out the window.

Where was 'here'?

* * *

_Drink down that Gin and Kerosene,_

_And come spit on bridges with me,_

_Just to keep us warm (Just to keep us warm)_

_Light a match to leave me be._

_Light a match to leave me..._

* * *

Joe sat on the couch in his garage looking at Andy, who was on the other side. He looked up to Joe and say him staring. "Hey.."

Joe gave a small smile. "Hey." He got up and moved closer on the couch to Andy."What are you doing?"

Andy held up his book. "Reading Harry Potter. I need to understand what Mooly yells at me with her spell knowledge and junk."

Joe chuckled. "Yeah, half the time I don't even know what she yells at me. I think she makes up half of them."

"Avada Kedavera!" Andy yelled and laughed.

"Ack! Oh god! Dead!" Joe fake gagged and fell on top of Andy laughing.

"Joe get off of meeeee!" Andy laughed trying to push him off. "I can not I am dead!" Joe laughed back. He laid back on Andy chest contently.

Andy sighed and and brushed Joes jew fro out of his face. "Uhm.. Episky?"

"That's only for minor injuries. You can't come back from an AK unless you're Harry." Joe said.

"Well I don't know! I haven't read the books till now." Andy sighed.

Joe looked up, his face inches from Andy's. "till now?"

"Yeah."

"The books have been out for almost 20 years now."

"I've been busy…" Andy spoke.

"Doing…?" Joe questioned.

"I was a hard core StarWars fanatic." Andy said feeling like a lamer.

Joe's jaw drooped. "NO WAYYYYYYY!"

Andy laughed. "Yes way."

A moment of silence passed between them until Joe suddenly closed the distance with Andy with a kiss.

Andy sprung away almost immediately. Almost.

"Dude! Whoa!" And he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. Joe's eyes widened as he realized what he did. "Oh my god! Im so sorry dude! I didn't.. I-!"

Andy just looked at him shocked. "Dude…"

* * *

_So wear me like a locket around your throat._

_I'll weigh you down._

_I'll watch you choke._

_You look so good in blue._

_You look so good in blue._

* * *

Patricia walked in to her home with a smile. The GSA club had gone pretty okay and after her and Linda went out to have a couple drinks and talk. The chatted for a few hours about random things and took a taxi cab home.

Patricia stumbled into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. She almost fell against the counter to pick the note up. Her eyes blurred but she could still make out faint lettering. "Trish,…. Be back ….soon, ..gone… eggs.. Frank." She read aloud the things she could read.

She sighed and stood up tall, then stumbled, making her was to the stairs. She saw no lights on indicating Patrick must be sleeping already. So she turned and went down the hall top her room and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

_So wear me like a locket around your throat._

_I'll weigh you down._

_I'll watch you choke._

_You look so good in blue._

_You look so good in blue._

* * *

(Pete Wentz)

We stood in front of the car with the headlights on high and I was almost blinded once again.

Frank reached into his breast pocket of his flannel and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up, then he held out the pack to me. "Want one?" he mumbled around the stogie in his lips. I shook my head. "Nah im fine. Just fucking tell me what we're doing out here?"

"Peter." Frank sighed as he exhaled the tobacco smoke. "I brought you out here in the middle of no where to tell you a message. And you better listen to the message or I will have to take desperate measures."

My eyes widened. "..What do you need to tell me?"

Frank took the cigarette out of his mouth and stepped on it.

"Stay away from Patrick."

I stood there a moment before laughing. "You want me to stay away from him..? You cant tell me what to do your not even Patrick's dad! You have no right!"

"Frank smirked. "Almost his dad." He sat on the hood of his car. "But Peter I can not have you turning Patrick and making him confused on who he wants."

I snorted. "Confused? I think you're confused Frank! I've seen the way you look at him! Im not stupid! I'll go to the cops Frank!"

Frank sighed again, almost laughing. " …I really wish I didn't have to do this Peter." And he reached into his back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at my face.

* * *

_Keep quiet,_

_Nothing comes as easy as you._

_Can I lay in your bed all day?_


End file.
